Hidden Obsession
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Takao has just moved into BeyCity and enrolls in BeyCity High school. This year is going to be eventful. The reason? Kai Hiwatari, city's most popular guy, has taken an interest in him. And when Kai wants something,he stops at nothing to get it. Tyka
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

**This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh. And please read and review as much as you can!**

**I do not own Beyblade! Heck I don't even own a cookie!**

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

Kai sighed. Another annoying day at BayCity-High school. What was the point of starting the school at 6 am? As Kai threw on some clothes, he grumbled to himself on various ways to kill the school principle.

As Kai walked down the stairs of his abnormally large mansion, he couldn't help but feel that today was not going to be a good day for him. One peek outside the window and Kai groaned. It was a pleasant morning. _Damn it!_

Kai Hiwatari, son of the famous Hitosh Hiwatari. Their family was a legend and was one of the worlds largest companies ever pretty much making the rebellious teenager heir to a great fortune.

Kai sighed as he walked out of the dull 5 story mansion and walked along the pavement in a bored and dull manner, his shoulders hunched in a lazy way. His ever so crimson eyes were glazed in thoughts.

_Ugh…A New year…I could barely survive the last one…_

Now Kai was quite popular in the vicinity. Not only was the top Beyblader around but also the hottest and richest teenager at BayCity High. This was rather annoying for him though. Kai never liked to be the centre of attention and wanted to be kept in the sidelines. Unfortunately, Lady Luck always disagreed with him.

Kai hair was of 2 colors. Grayish-silver bangs in the front and Blackish-blue at the back. This was one of the many topics discussed during lunch. Weather Kai's hair was real or not.

Right now he wore a tight long-sleeved black shirt and baggy Grey jeans along with some pricey looking Nike sneakers. Nevertheless this caused him many stares from the female population at school as he walked down the hallway towards homeroom. All of them were the same. Either they lusted after his looks or money. No one tried to befriend him for some other reason so Kai had given up on the so called concept of 'friends' since 5fth Grade.

Kai sat inside a chair in the front row stiffly and glared at the dull blackboard ahead. Immediately a crowd of girls gathered around him, giggling, while trying to talk to him, failing eventually.

The bell rang sharply, cutting through the chatter like a knife. Immediately the class quietened. They knew better then to mess with their homeroom teacher. Kai boredly took out a text book from his shoulder bag and began revising on Quantum Physics. This caused the girls to mentally coo at his intelligence.

The class door opened and their teacher, Jeremy entered looking as strict as ever. Frown lines were even stretched across his forehead permanently considering how many times he scowled and frowned. His beady eyes scanned everyone in the room like a lion hunting its prey.

After a few minutes, he cracked a grin to Kai's shock. Jaws dropped, Pencils broke in half, and Eyes went wide. Jeremy Hodgins…grin!? _Wow…now im sure Hell has frozen over…_

"Class…," Jeremy cleared his throat, "We've got a new student this year…" The class perked up at the news wondering who the new kid was and what was he like. They looked ready to sort him or her into the necessary clique. There were currently 5 cliques present in the school:

The Popular Group (Cheerleaders and Jocks. Friends included)

2. The Nerds (Chess Team, Scholastic Decathlon Team etc)

3. The Goths (Rebels and downright moody and grumpy people. Shockingly Kai wasn't a part of them)

The Outcasts (Included the Punks, The Drama Club,

And The Skateboarders etc. These people weren't even acknowledged)

Kai couldn't care less.

With a gentle knock on the door, a guy walked in. Call it intention, but something made Kai look up and gasp out loud.

(Kai could observe him clearly since he sat at the front row remember)

The guy had noticeably very pale milky white skin which had no trace of blemish or any scars or anything. Flawless skin. The guy then had midnight navy blue long hair tied together at the back in a ponytail. Sharp and pointy spikes drooped above his eyes which were a mesmerizing stormy blue. This contrasted with his skin quite well. The guy had high cheekbones, strong chin, cute gentle normal-sized nose, dark red full lips (Kai! You observe quite intently!) and a very friendly grin across his face and his eyes shined with innocence and gentleness. Apart from that Kai could sense a Mysterious yet Powerful and Determined Aura around him.

Onto his clothes now. The Kid was dressed first of all in a tight pair of faded dark blue jeans that attached to him quite comfortably. He wore a tight yellow plain T-shirt and over it a red jacket who's sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. He wore a blue and red baseball cal backwards on his head along with red and white comfortable looking sneakers.

Move over Kai Hiwatari. The title for the hottest guy in the city has just been snatched.

"Hi…," The new kid greeted, nervousness etching on his expression. Cat whistles are sounded from the classroom and many girls giggle. The teacher glares at them, silencing them with one look.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself son?" Jeremy offered kindly causing many eyes to bug out again. The Kid nodded.

"Im Tyson Granger or you can call me by my Japanese name…Takao Kinomiya…I moved here a few days ago from America…so….thats about it…My hobbied include mostly eating, sleeping and oh yea…beyblading!" Tyson grinned.

A vein popped in Kai's temple. This kid, Tyson, had a big mouth. Sure he was good-looking, even Kai admitted that but still someone needed to shut him up.

"Thank you Tyson…now why don't you sit next to Max? Beside young Kai and Ayumi…The Three of you raise your hands…" Ayumi giggled and raised hers at once and Max followed suit. Kai grumbled but reluctanctly raised it lazily.

Tyson grinned and sat beside the one called 'Max' who gave him a big smile.

"Hi! Im Max Tate…and I'm an American-Japanese as well!"

"Wow that's so cool! Where are you from?" Tyson asked cheerfully already liking the kid.

"Boston…you?"

"LA..."

"Cool! Why don't you come hang out with me at lunch…I'll show you around!"

"Sounds like a plan…" Tyson knew him and Max would be great friends in the future.

Max was a typical blonde with spikey and shaggy hair. He had pale skin as well along with bright blue eyes. Freckles adorned his nose as well making him look quite adorable. Tyson came to realize that Max was quite energetic and friendly.

Kai growled and turned around

"Could you two please shut up and listen to what the annoying teacher is saying! Your disturbing me!" Max mumbled an apology. Crimson eyes met Stormy blue ones before Tyson looked away and Kai turned back to sit properly.

"Who's that?"

"Kai Hiwatari…a close friend…" Max grinned

"Hiwatari…." Kai overheard this. _Another fan…._

"What a dorky name…" Tyson chuckled softly. Max looked at him incredously while Kai scowled.

"Tyson…do you know who they are!?"

"Um…The parents of the kid sitting infront of me? No biggie…" Max whistled.

"Your something Tyson…" Max eyes started drooping slowly and Tyson's quickly followed suite.

"Im so sleepy…" They both mumbled.

"How many cups of coffee did you have?" Tyson sighed as he tried to make his head more comfortable on the wooden desk

"Only 4…you?"

"3…" They both sighed simultaneously

"Poor you…"

_Wow they both sure are the same…But im not sure the world is ready to deal with two Max yet… _A short boy behind Max sweat-dropped. He had shaggy brown hair with glasses perched on top of them. A lap-top on his lap, well hidden from the hawk-like eyes of the teacher.

--

Kai meanwhile was off in his own world

_That kid…Kinomiya…he seriously doesn't know who I am…or who the Hiwatari's are…_

_Tyson Granger…who are you?_

"Hn…maybe this year wont be so bad after all…" Max and Tyson moaned out of sleep behind them and a vein popped in his temple again.

"I spoke too soon…."

Little did Tyson know, he was watched by a pair of electrifying icy blue eyes through out the whole period.

--

TO BE CONTINUED!

READ AND REVIEW!!

ILL BE ETERNELLY GRATEFUL!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

**This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh.**

**And please read and review as much as you can!**

**I do not own Beyblade! Heck I don't even own a cookie!**

**Recap**

"_Hn…maybe this year wont be so bad after all…" Max and Tyson moaned out of sleep behind them and a vein popped in his temple again._

"_I spoke too soon…."_

_Little did Tyson know, he was watched by a pair of electrifying icy blue eyes through out the whole period._

**Chapter 2 – Ray Kon and Tala Ivanov**

It was lucky for Tyson that Max was in almost all of his classes before lunch. If either of them fell asleep during a class, the other would sure to prod them awake.

So Far Max and Tyson were keeping a score on who had slept the most since the morning. Tyson was winning by the score 4 : 1

At the sound of lunch, Max quickly perked up and with a quick flash had grabbed Tysons hand and was practically flying out of the Physics classroom. Lets just say Max and Physics do not get along together.

"Whoa Maxie…where's the fire?" Tyson joked as he tried to keep up the hyper blonde ahead of him.

_Funny…wasn't he the one who was out like log during homeroom and Physics?_

"Tyson don't you understand! If we don't get there in time! Someone else might take _them…_" At the word 'them' Max narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at anyone walking by.

Tyson sweatdropped.

"And what exactly is this 'them' anyway…?" Tyson mused as both of them walked down the hall, brushing past the hordes of students that were pouring out of various classrooms.

"You'll find out! Now be quiet…!" Max shushed him as they entered the cafeteria.

At the smell of food, Tysons eyes glazed over and soon became half-lidded.

"Food…" He mumbled as he walked zombily towards the lunch lady.

"Tyson!?" Max asked out loud just realizing that he had lost his new found friend among the crowd.

"Okay…so should I look for Tyson or get 'it' before someone else does…" Max furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

_Sorry Tyson…But 'it' comes first! _Max grinned before dashing towards the lunch menu.

--

Max grinned as he caught sight of his prey. There looking as eatable as possible stood 12 strawberry cupcakes on a stainless steel tray with a sign 1 dollar above them.

The devious blonde licked his lips.

_My precious…my precious…_

"You better back off Blonde…if you know whats good for you…" Max froze and turned around, an eyebrow twitching.

There stood a small green haired kid closely resembling a monkey, grinning evilly at the innocent cupcakes and coldly at Max.

"Kevin…im warning you…"

"Ah! Not today Max…not ever…" Kevin smirked.

Both Max and Kevin started clenching and unclenching their fists, locked in a serious staring match. Almost everyone had gathered around them watching them intently.

Sweat rolled down Max's cheek as he waited for Kevin to make the first move and he did.

Kevin hesitantly took a step towards the tray of sugery goods and Max cracked. With a loud battle cry, he tackled the green haired kid on the floor. Kevin let out an awful girlish "Eep!"

Punch. Kick. Twist. Pull. Claw. Grab. Bite.

Kevin and Max were going all out when someone whistled past them innocently and stepped infront of the tray.

"Hey Max!" Tyson grinned, unaware of the fight that was going on. Everyones eyes bugged out as Tyson grabbed 10 of the cupcakes, placed the cash in the lunch lady's hands and walked off innocently, carrying his tray which was piled with every imaginable kind of food.

Silence.

1…

2…

3…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Both Max and Kevin tried out and sat up quickly.

"Looks like a new rival is in town…" Kevin muttered darkly

"Looks like it…" Max mumbled

'Till next time…"

"Ciao!"

And both separated, back on their usual every day business.

Everyone else minus a certain blue-haired half-American sweatdropped.

Welcome to BayCity High

--

"Hey Tyson!" Max grinned as he noticed Tyson sitting on a deserted table just near the cafeteria door, munching away on his food.

"Hey Max…" Tyson greeted while between bites. Max chuckled in amusement. After a while, when Tyson had finished.

"Done?"

"No way! This was just the appetizer!" Insert another sweatdrop here.

"Okay…so before you go back to your 'lunching' I want you to meet my friends."

"Oh. Were are they?" Tyson wondered looking behind Max.

Max eyes lit up as he pointed at someone behind Tysons back.

"Oh! Over here guys!"

Pretty soon 4 people walked up to them. 3 guys and one girl.

One of the guy was tall lean and had pale white skin with golden eyes giving him a cat-like look. He had long spikey black hair tied in the back with a very long ponytail.

The other one beside was Kai, looking as grumpy as ever. (Tysons already met him)

Then beside him was a rather short guy with brown shaggy hair and large glasses perched on top of his hair. He had a laptop in his hand clutched tightly. Ahead of them all stood a pretty girl with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes with pale skin. She had a stern look on her face.

"Guys this is Tyson Granger…Tyson this is Ray Kon…" Max introduced the cat-like dude who grinned at Tyson and sat beside him.

"Hey! Nice to meet you!"

"Then this one here is Hilary…" Max motioned for the girl who smiled at Tyson and sat across from him.

"Nice to meet you Tyson…I'm sure we will be good friends!" Tyson grinned her causing her to blush slightly.

"Same here! The more friends the better!"

"This little guy is Kenny here…"

"IM NOT LITTLE! YOU GUYS ARE JUST TO TALL!" Kenny protested causing everyone to sweatdrop

"Yes Kenny…sorry…" Max laughed. Kenny mumbled something before sitting on the other side of Kenny.

"And lastly…you've met Kai right?"

"The grumpy puss from homeroom?" Ray and Kenny snorted out their specific drinks and Hilary grinned from ear to ear.

"I…uh…yeah I guess so…" Tyson laughed before turning to the stoic teen.

'Hi Im Tyson Kinomiya! Nice to meet you…"

"Hn…"

"What do you mean 'Hn'?" Tyson wondered as Kai sat beside Kenny and looked at the table with a bored look.

"Hn…meaning Hn…simple as that…"

"Im confused…"

"No surprise there…"

"Whats that supposed to mean!"

"What do you think it means!"

"Are you saying that Im confused all the time!?"

"You knew what I meant…then why did you ask me?" Kai now had a smirk on his face

"You…i..uh…AA Shut up!" Tyson pouted. Ray and the others stared at each of them in surprise. Kai felt his lips twitch and forced back the smile because Kai Hiwatari never smiles.

"Say Tyson…didn't you want to have seconds?" Max reminded the friendly bluenette causing Tysons eyes to widen.

"I Forgot! Thanks Max I owe you one! Ill be back guys!" Within a flash Tyson was gone from his seat.

"Well…I like him…" Ray grinned

"Yea…me too…he's fun…" Kenny fixed his glasses.

"A highly energetic one…but still…he's okay…"Hilary nodded.

Max turned to Kai.

"Kai?"

"Tyson Kinomiya…" Kai smirked

"Whats up with Kai…he actually spoke something during lunch…" Ray whispered to Max who nodded suspiciously.

"Hey guys im back!" Tyson greeted arriving with another tray full of food that were threatening to fall off.

"Geez Tyson…It looks as if you _raided _the kitchens…" Ray joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But us growing boys need food too!"

"Well that's right…but growing boys also need to prevent them selves from getting fat…" Kenny turned to Tyson.

"Hey! I know that! I exercise as well!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "You don't look like you do though…" Tyson glared at him.

Ray held up his hands in defense. "Hey! Hey! Im only kidding!" Tyson smiled cheerfully and turned back to his chow.

Max grinned before reaching out a hand to grab a bunch of fries from Tysons plate. In a snap, Tyson flicked his hands away.

"MINE!" They all backed away.

"Whoa…Heel Kitten…" Ray grinned

"Look Whos talking…looked in a mirror lately?" Tyson grinned before resuming to eat.

'Wow…talk about mood swings…"Kenny and Hilary whistled.

"Tyson…you Beyblade?" Kenny asked out of the blue.

Tyson perked up. "Oh yea! Ive been blading since I was 4!"

"Cool…so what do you say about a match after school!" Max gave Tyson his puppy eyes.

"Maxie…Id love too….but…Ive got my afternoon filled…"

"Wow…busy person…so WHAT are you doing Tyson? After school I mean…"

"Well there's this all-afternoon buffet at a restaurant near my home…" They all fell down anime-style.

"After that Its my nap time…and after that…there's dinner…then time for video games…and then sleep…" Tyson told between bites.

"Your one of a kind dude…" Ray joked, slinging an arm around Tyson's neck.

"So maybe later?" Max confirmed.

"SURE! If its one thing I love besides food! Its Beyblade!" Tyson punched the air in a swift motion.

They all laughed except Kai.

"So…Kenny…" Tyson asked as they walked out of the cafeteria at the sound of the ever so annoying bell.

"Yea Tyson?"

"Whats with the glasses?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Why does your _hair _wear glasses…instead of your eyes…I mean…" Tyson asked confused. Kenny flushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"That my friend, is a question that is yet to be solved…" Max chuckled as they all walked towards their respective classes.

--

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I MEAN SERIOUSLY 7 REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!? THAT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE.

THIS CHAPTER I THINK SUCKED QUITE A LOT AS COMPARED TO THE FIRST ONE. BUT STILL READ AND REVIEW. I HAVE QUITE A LOT OF PLANS FOR THIS STORY!

READ AND REVIEW

AND THE 7 PPL WHO REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH!

FOR YOU COOKIES!!

"LET IT RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

--

A POLL!

WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD ALSO HAVE A CRUSH ON TYSON/TAKAO?

TALA

BRYAN

MICHEAL

ROBERT

I PERSONALLY THINK TALA IS A VERY GOOD CHOICE FOR THE PLOT. WHAT DO YOU THINK!

--

AGES OF THE GROUP!

Tyson (16)

Kai (17)

Ray (17)

Max (16)

Kenny (15)

Hilary (16)

Tala (18)

Bryan (18)

--

READ AND REVIEW!

GIRLPRINCESS!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

**This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh.**

**And please read and review as much as you can!**

**I do not own Beyblade! Heck I don't even own a cookie!**

Okay guys note first! I am so happy that I got at least 7 chapters for each story…that seriously made my day. Im sorry for no update yesterday since I had a family event to go to. But to make up for that I promise to try to post another chapter besides this as well. I have a major head ache by the way. Also this is my first time writing a guy/guy story…so I may need tips…

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the CARTOON Beyblade but I do own some of them top-thingies…ya hear!

**Recap**

"_So…Kenny…" Tyson asked as they walked out of the cafeteria at the sound of the ever so annoying bell._

"_Yea Tyson?"_

"_Whats with the glasses?"_

"_What do you mean…?"_

"_Why does your __hair __wear glasses…instead of your eyes…I mean…" Tyson asked confused. Kenny flushed and mumbled something incoherent._

"_That my friend, is a question that is yet to be solved…" Max chuckled as they all walked towards their respective classes._

**Chapter 3 (Science+Tyson Doom!)**

**By the way…Tala won the polls so I guess I'll be picking him…hehe**

It had been 2 more days since Tyson had arrived at BayCity High and was fitting well with everyone. Ray Max Kai and Kenny seem to get along well with him, okay well maybe not Kai, but time will tell…right?

Tyson had also risen on the popularity scales, resulting in his very own fan girl group at school. But the bluenette was too good to tell them off (CROWD: Aww). Now we find ourselves on one hot Thursday afternoon, in a Physics classroom which currently held Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari prisoner.

"Kaa-iii!" Tyson whined for the umpteenth time beside the annoyed dual-haired blader. "When is the bell going to ring?!"

"Kinomiya…shut up! Im trying to listen!" Kai snapped, eyes glued to his text book. Tyson's jaw dropped.

"You seriously find The Kinetic Molecular Theory interesting? More then me!?"

"Duh…" Tyson pouted

"Your mean…"

"Deal with it…now shut up…"

"Mr. Hiwatari…do we have a problem?" Kai froze.

"No…sir."

"Mr. Kinomiya?"

"Well…I am hungry…do you have something?" The class burst out in giggles. The teacher frowned.

"Tyson…your new here so I wont punish you…but keep in mind I wont tolerate cheekiness from anyone…" With that he walked back and continued droning on the lecture.

"Cheekiness? I was just asking for some snack…Sheesh…you people here are SO Melodramatic…"

"I bet you don't even know the meaning of Melodramatic…"

"I do so!"

"Spell it."

Silence.

"Leave me alone…cant you see im studying!" Tyson frowned.

Kai smirked.

--

58 seconds later.

Kai sweat-dropped. _3…2…1…_

"Kai! How much time is left?"

"What do I look like? A Clock?"

"Aah…you don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Ugh…Tyson you are so immature…"

"Im not Immature! You're the one who's being a baby!"

"…"

"What…"

"…"

"Your supposed to insult me back!"

"…"

"Fine then! I Wont talk to you either…"

Kai smirked. Again

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Fine! You win!" Tyson pouted and grumbled to himself.

"Hn…"

"So…when's lunch period?"

"Tyson…we just ate 2 periods ago…"

"Yea I know! Torture! My Stomach is aching for some grub!" Sweatdrop

"Were you hit on the head as a child?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question…"

"Well…not that I can remember…"

"Hn…that answer is sufficient…proves everything."

"What does that mean!"

"THAT'S IT!" The teacher flushed.

"O.U.T! Kai Hiwatari..."

"But I didn't do anything…"

"Enough…" The teachers bald head glistened in the sun.

Kai glared at Tyson before barging out of the room. Tyson chuckled nervously.

"Kai's going to kill me for this…"

_Nah…Kai is a good guy…I hope so…_

_--_

Kai sighed in relief as he entered the last class of the day. Chemistry

And it gets better. No Tyson!

Or so he thought before he heard giggling from outside. Tyson Grangers Fan club. That could mean one thing…

"Hey Kai! Your in this class too!" Tyson grinned cheerfully before plopping down beside the pale teen who looked just about ready to choke someone.

"Unfortunately…"

"AWSOME!"

_Kami…I'll kill you…_

"Okay class settle down. Today we are going to identify the presence of Silver Chloride by the help of the solutions Silver Nitrate and Sodium Chloride." The plump Chemistry teacher smiled at us.

Tyson gulped. Chemistry was not his good subject.

"You all will be divided into partners…"

_Kami I don't know anyone here besides Kai…Kami please partner me up with him_

_Kami I know I don't ask you anything but God please don't let Kinomiya be my partner!_

"You will all partner up with the person sitting besides you.

The only sound heard was the bang of Kai's head on the wooden table. Tyson tilted his head at him in confusion.

--

"So…" Tyson started as Kai started mixing several test tubes that were handed out to every pair in the class.

"Don't speak."

"But…"

"Seriously Tyson…"

"Alright…" Tyson mumbled and looked at the ground uneasily. Kai sighed.

"What is it?" Tyson grinned.

"I just wanted to say Im sorry for what I did in Physics. You got kicked out because of me…"

Kai frowned.

"Its alright Kinomiya…I was bored any ways. Now be quiet and help me." Tyson chuckled nervously.

"I…uh…okay…"

Tyson stared at the test tube containing a lime green precipitate dissolved in water.

_Oh well…Ill just follow Kai's lead…_

Tyson whistled innocently as he randomly started mixing chemicals together. He turned to the test tube in Kai's hand when all the others were used up.

"Are you gonna use that?" Kai raised his eyebrows in confusion and then his eyes widened at the bubbling test tube in Tysons hands.

"Kinomiya!" Tyson frowned.

"What?"

"What are you doing? What chemicals did you mix?"

"Well…there was this reddish orange mixture…oh yea and also a little of that blue-black stuff! The green one looked pretty so added that too! And…" Tyson couldn't finish his statement as there was a loud…

BOOM

CRASH

FTNNGGG

The whole class room was filled with smoke and heavy dust.

"Whats…" The teacher coughed loudly, "going on?" As the dust cleared it was all visible.

Desks were askew, Tables were thrown about. Children were covered in either green goop or soot. She then turned to the shocked Tyson and stunned Kai who sat there dumbfounded. She then noticed the test tube in Tysons hand and scowled.

"KINOMIYA! HIWATARI!" Tyson gulped.

_Im a screw up…_

"DETENTION Mr.Hiwatari,"

"Whattt!"

"You seem to be a bad influence on our good student…"

"But…He's the one with the test tube…"

"Obviously…you didn't guide him properly…or didn't even guide him at all…He's a new student afterall…" She then turned to the bluenette who was covered with green goop all over. (Kai was covered with black soot).

"Mr. Kinomiya…you should've come to me for help…" She scolded. Tyson nodded guiltily. He could feel Kai's glare and winced inwardly.

"Since you're a new student…you wont be getting a detention…just a warning order…" She then walked out of the class, to look for a sweeper to clean the mess.

--

Kai and Tyson silently exited the classroom.

"Hey guys!" Max's cheerful voice cut the tension like a knife and Tyson looked up. Kai gazed at Tyson and noticed something wrong with his eyes, like a whole new person. But that only showed for a split second before Tyson reverted back to his cheerful self.

"Hey guys!"

Ray and Max stopped besides them and burst out into laughter.

"Whoa…what happened to you guys?" Kai scoffed.

"Why don't you ask this immature baby here…it is after all his fault…" With that he walked off towards the Detention Hall giving Tyson yet another cold glare.

As Kai walked away a thought lingered in his mind

_Tyson looks cute with the green goop dripping infront of his stormy eyes and his bangs all wet and droopy..._

Kai mentally slapped himself.

_I can NOT think thoughts like this! Tyson is a pompous fat lazy arrogant annoying loudmouth who isnt worth my time!_

Tyson bit his lip, his eyes downcast.

"Hey cheer up Ty…"

"Why don't you tell us what happened…and don't worry about Kai…he's like that with everyone…" Max made a funny face at Kai's retreating back.

Tyson let out a weak laugh.

"Okay well it all started with a certain cheeseburger I had been thinking about during Physics with Kai…"

Max and Ray couldn't stop their grins. Wherever Tyson was involved, food was sure to follow.

--

Tears came to Max's eyes as he burst out laughing when Tyson finished his story. Ray was leaning against the tree trying to calm himself down as well. But both failed miserabely.

Tyson himself had a small smile on his face.

"Geez Ty…I stand corrected…your one of a kind…"

"Thanks I guess…"

Suddenly someone tackled Tyson from the back, making him fall onto the floor.

"Hey! What's the big deal!"

Chiefs face suddenly came into view, and Max Ray and Tyson sweatdropped seeing the enraged look on his face.

"Tyson! You promised to take me to the CD store after school today! You ditched me!"

"Hey wait I…" Tyson tried to protest and held out his hands in defense.

"CD store?" Hilary questioned as she walked up to them as well.

"Don't tell me…" Ray muttered as he helped Tyson up.

"Ming-Ming…" A vein appeared in Max and Tyson's temple.

On the contrary, hearts appeared in Kenny's eyes at the mention of the singer/beybladers name.

"Oh boy…here he goes again…" Hilary sighed.

--

"So Tyson…about that Beybattle…" Ray asked as Kenny came out of his daze and composed himself.

"Oh yea! I brought my blade…so want to do it now?"

"Sure…lets go to the arena…"

"Arena?" Tyson mused out loud.

"Yea…there's a special arena for us bladders to battle…" Max answered.

"Wow that sounds so cool! We didn't have anything like that back where I come from!" Ray grinned.

**BeyBlade Arena 2:41 pm**

Ray and Tyson stood opposite each other, a large blue coloured bey-dish in between them. A crowd had gathered to see how well a newbie like Tyson would fare against one of the towns champion, Ray Kon.

"Ray, go easy on him." Kai called out. Ray and Tyson jumped.

"Kai? Where did you come from!?" Tyson burst out.

"Honestly Tyson didn't your parents give you the birds and bees talk…" At the mention of 'parents' Tyson's eyes darkened and he looked away from everyone. This caught everyone's attention, especially Kai.

Again the change lasted for one second before the old Tyson came back.

"You know what I mean!"

"Detention over?" Ray questioned.

"Hn…"

"Ill take that as a yes…"

'Wow…you can actually understand Kai-language?"

"Be quiet Kinomiya…" Tyson shushed up immediately. Kenny took out his laptob.

"Okay Dizzy…time to see Tyson in action…"

"Oh great! I was wondering when the cutie would show his moves…"

Tyson blushed heavily.

"Is that computer hitting on me?" Everyone sweatdropped.

Tyson took out an average looking white Beyblade with red and light green colors at the top. Ray had a silver one.

"Beybladers ready?" Hilary asked. Ray and Tyson nodded.

'3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"LET IT RIP!" Max Tyson and Ray called out.

--

Ray panted heavily as Tyson again dodged another attack by Driger. Tyson was good and Ray had only managed to hit him once or twice while his blade was being slammed hard. Long ago had he stopped holding back. Even Kai was amazed.

Tyson however was as cool as a cucumber. (Shocking…)

"Cmon Ray! You can do better then that!" Kai called out.

"Alright! Its time to finish this…Sorry Tyson but…" Ray's blade started glowing.

"Ray! Are you serious? He doesn't stand a chance…" Ray ignored Max's protests.

Tyson appeared suddenly behind Ray's blade and slammed into it hard making it loose it balance and move towards the edge of the dish.

"That's it! Your going down Ty! Come on out Driger!"

Ray's blade glowed a dark green and suddenly his bit-beast appeared. An impressive white tiger. Tyson whistled.

"Wow…Ray…nice bit-beast…" Ray smirked.

Immediately Ray started going on the offensive and this time gave it everything he got. Tyson soon realized that this was not looking good as this time both Ray and Tyson's blade slammed into each other and Tyson's blade wobbled dangerously.

"Shit…"

"Give up! Before your blade gets destroyed!" Ray called out.

"Do you really think that I havnt got any tricks left?" Question marks appeared.

"Huh…"

"Meet my friend Dragoon…"

"Who?" Tyson smiled as his blade started glowing a pure snow white. The dish started shaking and pieced started crumbling.

"What are you doing?!" Ray called out.

'DRAGOON! COME ON OUT BUDDY!" Tyson called as the dish started shaking even faster.

"What…" Kai asked.

Immediately a large roar was sounded out as white light engulfed the whole room.

As soon as it came it went away, and Rays dish was found slammed into the wall, worn out and on the verge of breaking.

"What happened?" Kenny gasped. "Guys! It's a bit-beast!"

Above Tysons blade stood a large powerful looking blue and silver dragon with hint of orange. Power waved emitted from it and Tyson's blade.

"Oh my god! Kai!" Kenny called out. Max and Kai with Hilary ran over.

'What is it Chief?"

"This…Dragoon…its power is of the charts!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You mean…"

"Yes…Even DRANZER isn't as powerful as this one…did you see how he took care of Driger?"

"Yea…like childs play…" Kai mumbled.

"Awsome buddy!" Tyson cheered as Dragoon disappeared into the blade and the game ended. Tyson picked up his blade.

Ray stood with the broken and crumbled Driger in his hand.

"Im so sorry Ray! I destroyed Driger!" Tyson's eyes widened in horror. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No sweat…the bit chip is alright…and Kenny can fix my blade…" Ray assured the panicked bluenette.

"Oh okay…gave me a scare there…" He turned to Kenny.

"Hey Chief…can you look at my blade as well?" He held it out. Everyone peered over. A few scratches and dents but Dragoon looked still brand new.

"Um…sure Tyson…do you mind if I could um…" Kenny began to blush in embarrassment.

'What is it?" Tyson asked with a cute frown on his face, or so thought by Kai who quickly brushed the thought away.

"Can…I mean…can you do a practice session again sometime later so I can check the Stats of your blade…Collecting Beyblade data is my hobby and…" Tyson grinned.

"That's all? Sure!" Kennys eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Thank you!"

"Kinomiya…you were holding back…" Kai stated bluntly.

"What…no I wasn't…"

"Yes you were…" Ray looked at Tyson curiously.

"Dude…your powerful…" Tyson scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Ray your quite good yourself…I rarely use Dragoon in battle…no one has ever pressured me to do so in a battle like you did…"

"I want to fight you…" Kai interrupted their 'moment'.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Hey! I don't have to fight with a jackass like you!" Tyson glared which Kai returned.

"Fight.Now"

"N.O" Tyson stuck out his tongue. Steam threatened to come out of Kai's ears.

Ray and Max chuckled.

"Boy Tyson is something isn't he?"

"Yea I agree…" Max turned to Tyson.

"Hey Ty…can I battle you?"

"Oh sure Maxie! But Im kinda hungry right now…so…"

"Obviously…" Hilary rolled her eyes. Tyson gave her a large grin.

"So where do you want to go to eat?"

"I dunno…any recommendations?"

"Wow. Tyson didn't knew you knew such big words…" Kai mocked. Tyson turned to him.

"Oh be quiet grumpy…Im not that stupid as you think…"

"Couldve fooled me…" Tyson lost it.

"What Is your problem!"

"My problem is that your too chicken to fight me!"

"Its my decision to fight whom ever I want! If you asked nicely I might have!"

"Admit it your just scared."

"Oohh…Im shaking…" Tyson muttered sarcastically, ended their feud as he started walking towards the exit of the Arena. Kai glared at him and stomped after him.

"Hey wait up!" Max called. Ray and Chief followed.

"You coming Hilary?" Ray turned to see the brunette gone.

"Where did she go?" He looked around to see her talking to Ren, a guy she had been crushing after for a while.

"Ahh…Good luck Hil…"Ray smiled to himself as he walked after his friends.

"So Tyson I was thinking…Pizza first…then Ice-cream and then some Sodas?" Max counted on his fingers. Tyson shook his head.

"There is no burger on the menu Maxie…"

Max faked a gasp. "Oh Geez…How could I have forgotten _that!_"

"Max…your hurting me…right here…" Tyson pointed towards his heart.

Ray laughed. "This is better then television…"

As Tyson made to open the door, someone else from the outside did. This made the door bump into Tyson causing him to fall on the ground.

"Oww.." Tyson groaned in pain.

A spikey red-haired guy walked inside and scowled at everyone. His electrifying blue eyes looking as if they were piercing everyone's soul.

"Watch were your going…" He muttered.

"Hey! You should be the one saying sorry buddy!" Tyson shouted.

The guys gaze flickered towards the fallen 'blader' and his expression changed.

"Oh im so sorry…" The guy, Tala smirked as he helped Tyson up and lingered his fingers on Tyson's own ones for a while before Tyson pulled away.

"Its been a bad day….and Im kinda in a bad mood…"

"Its okay…" Tyson smiled cheerfully. A creepy smirk crept on Tala's face.

"Im Tala Ivanov…from School…" He held out a hand which Tyson shook gently.

"Im Tyson Granger…or you can call me Takao Kinomiya…same thing…"

"The new kid?" Tyson nodded.

"Your in my homeroom class…"

"Really?"

"Yea…"

"Wow small world…"

"What are you doing here Ivanov…" Kai asked, his voice laden with malice and disgust.

Tyson frowned. "Kai be nice…" Tala turned to him. "Tyson…since your new in town…would like a tour of the town…sometime today?"

Max Ray and Kai's eyes widened.

"Oh…"

"Sorry Tala…But I kinda promised to show Tyson around…" Max interrupted.

"What…Max n-…" Ray stomped on his foot hard.

"Ow…I mean yea…sorry…" He played along still confused on what was happening.

"Oh well…maybe some other time…" With that Tala walked away.

Tyson turned to the gang who remained silent.

'Explain…" Boy when Tyson's annoyed even Kai tends to worry.

--

REVIEW PLEASE!

HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?

YAY OR NAY?

YOUR REVIEWS CAN TELL!

GIRLPRINCESS!


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

**This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh.**

**And please read and review as much as you can!**

**I do not own Beyblade! Heck I don't even own a cookie!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the CARTOON Beyblade but I do own some of them top-thingies…ya hear!

**Recap**

"_What are you doing here Ivanov…" Kai asked, his voice laden with malice and disgust._

_Tyson frowned. "Kai be nice…" Tala turned to him. "Tyson…since your new in town…would like a tour of the town…sometime today?"_

_Max Ray and Kai's eyes widened._

"_Oh…"_

"_Sorry Tala…But I kinda promised to show Tyson around…" Max interrupted._

"_What…Max n-…" Ray stomped on his foot hard._

"_Ow…I mean yea…sorry…" He played along still confused on what was happening._

"_Oh well…maybe some other time…" With that Tala walked away._

_Tyson turned to the gang who remained silent._

'_Explain…" Boy when Tyson's annoyed even Kai tends to worry._

_--_

**Chapter 4 – Dark Secrets**

Ray and Max gulped and took a few steps back. Even Kai was mentally worrying. Tyson was damn scary and deadly when he became annoyed or mad. And they found this out the hard way.

Tyson stood there in front of the room, arms folded across his chest in an annoyed posture. His midnight stormy blue eyes were a very dark color now. Truly a sight to behold. Tyson Granger and angry? Most people believed it to be impossible.

That is why for proof, Kenny was recording everything on his laptop.

"Explain…now…" The bluenette's voice was tinged in anger.

"Well…Uh…you see…" Ray fumbled for words. Tyson turned to him, shooting him a piercing glare causing the neko-jin to let out a small 'Eep'

"Actually I don't see…why you had to be so rude to Tala…and lie…" Tyson frowned.

"We have a very good reason though!" Ray countered weakly.

"Which is?" Tyson demanded.

"Umm…Max! Why don't you tell Tyson! He's your best friend after all!" Ray smiled nervously backing away even further. Tyson turned to the now hyperventilating blonde.

"Maxie…"

"Lets not get too rash Tyson…"

"What are you guys hiding any way? Tell me! Or else no sugar for you…" Max's eyes widened and he was on the verge of fainting. Kai sweat dropped.

"Look Kinomiya…we don't have to tell you anything…we did you a favor…you should be grateful…" Kai snorted and smirked inwardly at the sudden surge of courage which soon died out as Tyson finally turned to him and walked near him.

" Fine…I'll just go to Tala and say Im free for the night and up for the tour…" He made to go near the door but was stopped as Kai grabbed his arm.

"Ugh…You are impossible…" Kai groaned. Tyson smiled widely.

"Glad you see it my way!" Wow. Mood swings anyone?

"Why don't we get pizza and talk while eating?" Ray offered.

Tyson pouted. "Your changing the topic…" Ray and Max suddenly grinned.

"Think about it Tyson…Cheese…"

"Tomatoes…"

"Steamy hot moist slices…"

"With pepperoni…"

"And chicken cubes…"

"And…" They didn't need to say anything when Tyson was already half way to the Pizza Parlor.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kenny cried out dashing after the seemingly very fast Takao.

"Nothing like food to persuade Tyson…"

--

( You are probably wondering why Tyson is blowing everything out of proportion…let me just tell you…Tyson is a friendly and outgoing person who tends to be nice to everyone and wanting to make as much friends as possible. He hates people who are rude and jerks to other people. He also hates people who lie…so that pretty much got him annoyed)

"Im waiting?" Tyson demanded after he had finished his fifth individual pizza box.

Everyone meanwhile looked ready to puke. How could he have eaten five boxes! They were extra large to boot!

Ray shook his head.

"Well Tyson…You have a very good reason to be mad…Its just…I don't like Tala…"

"So this gives you the right to decide what I can or cannot do?"

"No no!" Ray held out his hands in protest. Max sighed.

"Ty…me and Ray don't know Tala very well…but we do know that he isn't a very good person…I get this bad vibe off of him…" Tyson cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I guess we were being protective…I don't Trust Tala alone with you…your too innocent…and he's too…too…"

"Whats the word im looking for…" Ray mused out loud. Max grinned.

"Aha! I got it! Un-Innocent! Yup…" Everyone sweat dropped.

"But im not some helpless damsel in distress who cannot defend himself…" Tyson protested. Kai scoffed.

"You don't know Tala…like I do."

"Oh. Care to Enlighten me on what _you _know about Tala?"

"Hn. I don't want to waste my breathe." Tyson frowned.

"Do you have to be a jackass?"

"Habit." Kai smirked.

"Arghh! I cant stand you!"

"The feelings mutual."

"Okay okay break it up you two…not in public…"

Tyson glared. Kai yawned.

"Tala was my ex-best friend."

"You had a best friend?" Tyson retorted in disbelief.

"Hard to believe?"

"Well Duh…Your Kai Hiwatari…the ice block…the _Teme…"_

"Since your speaking Naruto, If im _Teme _then you are a _Dobe." _Tyson opened his mouth to retaliate but Ray stopped him.

"Continue Kai…" The dual-haired blader grunted.

"He likes to pick on fresh prey…" Question marks.

"Tala Ivanov find pleasure in tormenting new kids at school" Tyson blushed and batted his eyelashes in mockery.

"Why Kai? I didn't know you cared for me…or anyone for that matter…"

"As if. Look Kid I just don't want Ray and Max to worry…considering they will…they tend to give me a headache." Insert laughter and a pout.

"Well…people change…maybe he wants to be friends…"

Kai snorted. "As if."

"Why not! I mean I am a friendly person…who wouldn't want to be friends with me?" Tyson asked confused.

"Take a Guess."

"Shush you." Tyson retorted.

"Ty just stay on guard…I don't like the way he was looking at you…" Ray murmured quietly.

"Huh?"

"He looked as if he wanted to eat you up…" Max explained.

"He's a cannibal!?" Sweatdrops.

"No you idiot! He's attracted to you!" A vein threatened to burst in Kai's temple.

"But…why would he be attracted to me? I mean look at me…" Kai started banging is head on the table.

"Ty…" Max laughed. "You don't known it…but you are quite good-looking" Tyson blushed heavily.

"Thank you?" Kai grumbled something.

"You got something to say hotshot?" Tyson lashed out.

"Personally, I think Tala needs eyeglasses."

"HEY!" Kenny patted Tyson on the shoulder.

"There there…calm down Tyson…don't make a scene…" Tyson huffed in agree.

"Just be careful…" Ray confirmed.

"I will…"

"So…" Max tried to think of something to say.

Everyone looked at him.

"Got any sugar?"

Everyone fell down. Anime style.

'Hey you guys want to come to my house?"

"Sure…"

"Sounds great."

"Im coming too!"

"Hn"

"Translation?"

"Aa."

"Aa?"

"Aa."

"Whatever." Tyson stood up and motioned for everyone to follow.

Max immediately stood up and ran towards Tyson. Kenny followed suit.

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"Do you get the feeling that he is hiding something too?"

"Yes."

"Want to ask him about it?"

"No. Give him time."

"Okay…"

"Keep an eye on him."

Ray smirked.

"Tyson has made you turn into a softie…" Kai glared.

"Sheesh. Come on…"

--

"Grandpa! Im home!" Tyson called out. Max and Ray looked in awe.

They were standing beside a large dojo at the end of the city that looked just as big as Kai's mansion.

It had the warm cosy feeling about it that both bladders immediately liked. A large backyard. Beautiful garden. Large cosy house. Seems like the perfect place to live. Away from city noise and city pollution.

Suddenly a man in his late 60's came out dressed in traditional grandfather clothing holding a large thick stick. His eyes perked up at the sight of Tyson.

"Homedog! Your back! Did you get into any trouble" Max sweatdropped.

"Nope…"

The senior then turned to the others.

"Yo! You must me homeboys friends!" Ray smiled.

"Hi im Ray Kon…pleased to meet you…hope we didn't impose…"

"Bah…enough formalities…any homie of T-man is welcome here anytime…"

"This is Ray, the blonde one is my bestfriend Max and besides him is Kenny. The grumpy one is Kai."

"My word. You made quick progress at school! Your old man is glad." Tyson smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"But don't think ill go easy on you!" He raised his stick.

"Grandpa…can we skip today's lessons?"

"No way homeboy, These are important!" Tyson sighed.

"Guys, my grandfather is a kendo master and im in training…"

"So that's why your still in perfect shape after eating so much…"

"Enough chit chat! Lets go!"

"Sorry guys it looks as if I have to go…you can look around if you want…" Max nodded.

Grandpa and Tyson left.

"So…his family is definitely out of the ordinary…"

"I Second that."

"This is pathetic. Im wasting time here." Kai muttered as he walked out of the dojo. Max frowned.

"Sometimes he can be such a jerk…" Ray sighed and nodded.

"You think they have sugar here?"

"Now Max…what did the doctor say…"

"Awww cmon! Just one chocolate…"

"Just one?"

"I promise…"

"Fine lets see if there is any here…Kenny you coming?"

"Im gonna analyze Tysons blade…you guys go ahead…" Kenny called out as he walked into the large living room and sat down on one of the large beige coloured couches.

"Wow…there is hardly any furniture here…" Max commented.

"Well it is a dojo…no need for modern technology…" Ray stated in an oblivious tone.

"I wonder where his parents are…"

"Me too…"

"They probably are at work…or out somewhere…"

"Yea…"

"LOOK! There's CAKE!" Max screamed as he spotted a plain cheese cake on a wooden table in the large spacious kitchen.

In a flash Max tackled the cake onto the floor and started eating like there was no tomorrow. Ray shook his head.

"Your hopeless…"

--

"Im back!" Tyson called out as he entered the living room.

"Hey Tyson…" Chief called out. "I just finished fixing your blade…" Tyson grinned.

"Awsome!" He examined his Beyblade thoroughly.

Chief nodded proudly.

Tyson spotted Max exiting the kitchen.

"Hey Maxie!"

"TYSON! YOUR BACK!" Max laughed as he rushed towards the bluenette.

"Yea…"

" HOW WAS TRAINING? DID YOU WIN? OFCOURSE YOU DID…I MEAN NO OFFENSE BUT HE'S OLD AND WELL YOUR YOUTHFUL! WELL DID YA! HUH HUH HUH! I FOUND A CHEESE CAKE IN THE KITCHE…MAN WAS IT GO-OOD! DID YOU MAKE IT? REALLY DID YOU? HUH HUH HUH! IT WAS AWSOME! SORRY I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU A PIECE…IT WAS SOOOO GOOD! WANT TO BEY BATTLE NOW? CMON PLEASE…PLEASE…PLEASE!?"

Tyson backed away in fear.

"Sorry buddy, he had to much sugar…" Ray laughed as he tried to calm Max down.

"Oh…" Wait a minute… "He ate my cake!!"

Max suddenly looked guilty.

'IM SORRY! I shouldn't have eaten it! Im such a bad friend. Now your gonna hate me forever! Stupid! Stupid! Grandpa's gonna hate me! I messed up big time!" Tyson sweatdropped.

"Hey…calm down…I'll just order a new one…" Max nodded energetically.

'Whoa little dude…what happened to your blonde friend?" Grandpa asked as he walked in.

"Too much suger…" The senior let out a large laugh.

"Aah…kids these days…well homie im gonna take a nap…"

"Okay Grandpa…" Tyson suddenly realized something.

"Hey where's Kai?"

'Well…he left. Said this was a 'waste of time'"

"Typical…" Tyson muttered, a little hurt.

"GROUP HUG!" Max called out as he tackled Ray and Tyson in a sudden hug.

"Ack!"

"Max your choking me!"

"Cant breathe…"

"Help!"

"Kenny!"

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

So What did Tyson learn today? Never let Max have too much sugar.

--

Tyson sat outside the dojo, looking above at the sky.

"So beautiful…" Tyson murmured, gazing at the twinkling stars. So much had happened in these days. So much. Tyson hadn't felt this happy in 16 years. It felt good to leave the past behind and start new. But what worried Tyson was the thought that his past might come back to haunt them.

"No…everything's fine now…no more…a new beginning…" Tyson smiled. A fresh start."

"TYSON!" Someone yelled in his ear suddenly causing the blue-haired blader to let out a loud scream, a scared look in his face.

"Oh my god…" Max cried out, laughing heavily while Tyson huffed.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Tyson now pouted.

"Very funny…" Suddenly a spider appeared in front of the blonde's face which drained of all colour.

'AHH! SPIDER! HELP ME!!" Max let out a girlish scream and started panicking.

"Nice one Ray!" Tyson cheered as Ray stepped forward, the guilty spider in his hand.

"Not nice!"

"Serves you right!" Tyson and Ray retorted in unison.

--

"Dragoon…" Kai racked his brains.

"Where have I heard that name before…" Kai sat on his bed, trying to remember where he had heard that familiar name.

"Aha!" Kai snapped his fingers.

"Dragoon the bit-beast handed out in the Kinomiya clan…the legendary sacred wind bit-beast…" Kai whistled.

"Well Drazner…looks like we found a worthy opponent…" He looked at his blue colored Beyblade in thought.

"Takao Kinomiya…Tyson Granger…"

"Why did he change his name?"

This Takao/Tyson certainly seemed mysterious. And Kai wanted to be the one to solve the mystery.

Watch out Tyson. Kai Hiwatari finds you interesting and tends to know your secrets.

--

**On An all new chapter of Hidden Obession.**

"_I have a problem in saying no to people when they ask me something._

_--_

"_No."_

_--_

"_You WHAT!"_

_--_

"_Are you doing anything Friday Night?"_

_--_

THIS CHAPTER WAS THE WORST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! HONESTLY. I ALLOW FLAMES.

THINGS ARE GONNA BECOME INTERESTING FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER.

THESE FIRST 4 CHAPPYS ARE JUST AN INTRODUCTION.

WE HAVE A PROBLEM THOUGH.

MY PARENTS ARE SHUTTING DOWN THE INTERNET. SO I WILL HAVE PROBLEMS POSTING STORIES.

REVIEW SOON!

GIRLPRINCESS!

--

I NEED AN OC…DOES ANYONE WANT TO VOLUNTEER?

IF SO I NEED YOUR APPEARANCE AND EVERYTHING. I NEED A MALE OC.

--


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

**This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh.**

**And please read and review as much as you can!**

**I do not own Beyblade! Heck I don't even own a cookie!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the CARTOON Beyblade but I do own some of them top-thingies…ya hear!

**Recap**

"_No…everything's fine now…no more…a new beginning…" Tyson smiled. A fresh start."_

_--_

"_Well Drazner…looks like we found a worthy opponent…" He looked at his blue colored Beyblade in thought._

"_Takao Kinomiya…Tyson Granger…"_

"_Why did he change his name?"_

_This Takao/Tyson certainly seemed mysterious. And Kai wanted to be the one to solve the mystery._

**Chapter 5 – **

**One of the many facts about Takao Kinomiya – He just can't say know**

Ray grinned as Tyson burst through the door in a rush as the bell rang, signaling the start of homeroom.

"Late again Mr. Kinomiya…" Jeremy frowned looking at Tyson sternly. The said boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head in a cute manner making the girls swoon.

"Tch…" Kai snorted. Both Jeremy and Tyson looked at Kai in wonder.

"What's your problem?" Tyson asked as he took his place beside Max, behind Kai and 2 seats in front of Ray and Tyson.

"I don't have to waste my breathe explaining things to you. We all know that would take ages." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, at least get some new insults…"

Again, Tyson had the feeling that he was being watched and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What's wrong Ty?" Max asked.

"No…nothing…nothing at all…" The Bluenette mumbled and smiled brightly.

"Okay I guess…"

--

Tyson tried to pay attention to what Jeremy was teaching the class about Shakespeare but couldn't help but feel more nervous. That same feeling was back again.

Like he was being watched.

It felt so familiar.

Tyson shut his eye's.

_He's across the ocean remember…he cant be here…_

Again. That…feeling…

"Kai-Teme…Max…" Takao whispered to his friends. Max looked at him and his eyes widened at the Dragoon-holders annoyed and yet terrified expression.

"What's wrong?"

"This better be good." Tyson fought the urge to shoot a witty comeback but let go of it.

"I feel…uncomfortable…" Kai groaned.

"We already told you...The Bathroom's down the hall from homeroom and to your…" Kai muttered in an annoyed tone.

"No not that!" Insert a frown here from Tyson and a sweatdrop from Max.

"Then what?" The blonde questioned in confusion.

"Is someone watching me?"

Both pairs of eyebrows raised up.

"Don't flatter yourself Kinomiya…"

"Im serious! Max…I get this feeling that im being watched…"

Max looked past Tysons shoulder and stealthily gazed at everyone in the class.

"Nope…no one…"

Tyson then let out a small smile.

"Must me last nights dinner getting to me…" The bluenette immediately brightened after that and the creepy feeling left.

--

_Takao Kinomiya…You cant hide from me…_

_I will find you_

_Come out come out where ever you are…_

_Daddy's got a surprise for you…_

_--_

The bell rang shrilly indicating the end of fourth period meaning that it was time for a free period for all four of the bladders. Kenny had to go to Computer Studies.

"Honestly…" Tyson sighed as the group walked towards the court yard, "I don't understand why Kenny is taking that class…I bet he is even smarter then the teacher!"

"Tyson…tell us something that's new…" Max laughed.

"Huh?"

"Everyone in that class knows that…"

"The teacher likes to challenge him everyday on a computer trivia…" Ray explained.

"Oh…Poor Kenny…"

"Actually Kenny likes it." Kai spoke up.

"Really?! Who likes to take tests everyday…!"

"Kenny alright…he loves the challenges Mr Jones gives him…" The blonde of the group grinned.

"That's Chief alright…" Tyson mumbled.

"Tyson." A sharp cool yet demanding voice caught everyone's attention and they turned around. Kai immediately growled and stepped near the confused bluenette.

"Hi Tala!" Tyson smiled, though a little wary considering what the guys told him about the red-head yesterday.

'I need to talk to you…" Tyson nodded. Tala looked at the others in annoyance.

"Maybe somewhere private?" Kai scoffed.

"What you want to say to him can also be said in front of us." Tala smirked.

"Hey its okay guys, Ill be right back…" Tyson smiled softly before whispering to Ray.

'Don't leave me…" Ray chuckled softly. "We'll follow you…"

Tyson nodded and almost jumped as Tala grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest classroom.

Kai had a murderous look on his face.

_Start planning your funeral Ivanov…_

--

"So what's up?" Tyson asked as Tala made him sit in a vacant chair.

"I was wondering something."

"Go on…"

"Are you busy Saturday Night?" Tyson's jaw threatened to drop all the way, his eyes bugged. (If you readers remember, last chappy took place on Thursday. This chapter is Friday so the Saturday is the next day)

"Well…" Tala's eyes showed a little uneasiness which made Tyson curious.

"I don't have anything planned for now…" Tala let out a big smirk.

'So do you want to go the that new resteraunt that has just opened?" Tyson was stuck.

Kai and the others didn't want him anywhere near Tala. But Tyson didn't want Tala to suffer Rejection as he knew from personal appearance that Rejection stinks.

Tyson closed his eyes.

What to do. What to do. What to do.

He gulped and hoped he made the right decision. Someone's going to be upset but…

--

"You WHAT!" Ray demanded as the gang sat under the large oak tree in the school courtyard.

Tyson nodded and smiled weakly.

"I don't get what the big deal is…"

"Tyson I thought we went through this…" Max sighed. Great now everyone was against it.

"Its just a harmless dinner…" The bluenette tiled his head in confusion.

"With Tala Ivanov…" Max concluded in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll be fine!' Tyson protested. Ray sighed.

"Tyson…"

"Im sorry! I didn't want to hurt his feelings!"

"He's Tala Ivanov…" Ray stated, Tyson glared, Max giggled.

"Look…I have a problem with saying no to people when they ask me a favour…" Ray and Max and even Kai had their eyebrows raised way past their hairline.

Tyson pouted.

"Laugh…I know you want you…" Ray and Max tried to control their grins in this serious situation.

"One of my goals in life. Teach Tyson to say no to people." Max promised. Tyson sweatdropped.

"No." Kai spoke out for the first time since Tyson came back from the classroom.

"No what?" All three heads turned to the dual-haired blader.

"Your not going."

"Who are you to tell me what to do…" Tyson glared. Kai stood up and dusted his jeans.

"No. You are not going. Even if I have to kidnap you and tie you to a chair." Kai stated in a tone that said 'end of discussion'. With that he walked away.

Tyson huffed and stood up. "You cant tell me what to do Kai-Teme!"

"Watch me." Kai growled as he disappeared from view. Max and Ray had big smiled on their faces.

"Tyson…" Max started in a dazed state.

"What is it?"

"Kai actually cares about you…" Tyson had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kai Hiwatari. Caring? Tyson Kinomiya.

"Where's the camera?" Tyson muttered looking around.

"Huh?" Ray scratched his head.

"This has to be some kind of joke…I mean seriously…"

Max and Ray sweatdropped.

"We know its hard to believe but its true…"

"…"

"Ty...your over-reacting…"

"…"

"Taka…"

"Im gonna go lay down for a while…"

Ray and Max sweatdropped again.

"Wake me up when lunch period starts…" Insert anime fall.

With that Tyson walked away.

"I'll go after Kai…" Max decided. Ray nodded. "I'll stay with Tyson…"

--

Kai stormed through the halls looking for a certain red-haired Russian.

Tala Ivanov

The Late Tala Ivanov.

Kai liked the sound of that.

The Deceased Tala Ivanov.

Much better.

He found his prey putting some books into his locker and went up to him.

"Ivanov…talk…now…" Tala sighed.

"If you must Kai…" Both of them walked into an empty class room.

"You are going to cancel your plans with Kinomiya. Now." Kai demanded

"Why?"

Kai growled. Tala held up his hands.

"No need to get feisty tiger…"

"Say that again and you wont have a tongue next time…" Sweatdrop.

"Listen…Im going to that dinner and Tyson is coming with me. Its none of your problem." Kai punched the wall next to Tala.

"It damn well is. Tyson is innocent. I wont let you hurt him."

"Aww…Kai cares for his little friend."

"He's not my friend. He's just an opponent whom I want to crush in a beybattle." Kai glared, spitting out every word coldly.

"You don't own him. He can do what ever he wants. Same here."

"You touch him or go near him again and ill kill you…" Kai threatened.

"Why? Scared that he'll be too traumatized to shoot his Beyblade?" Tala's smirk grew.

Kai glared.

"Tyson is not going any where." Kai declared as he stormed out.

Tala sighed. Kai had to be disposed.

--

It was the end of school and once again we find our heroes in the Beyblade arena battling it out.

Now this time it was Max versus Tyson and clearly Tyson was loosing.

"Cmon Draciel show Dragoon who's boss!" Max cheered as he suddenly went offensive and slammed into Tyson's blade roughly sending it into mid-air.

"Dragoon!" Tyson sighed in relief as Dragoon managed to fall into the beydish luckily.

"Chief what's wrong with Tyson?" Kai asked.

"Yea he's more powerful then this…"

"Well what I can conclude is that Tyson has never fought a person who uses a defensive style of playing like Max. So he's a little new to this. Plus he doesn't want to use his bit-beast while Draciel is already out and walking all over him." Kenny finished his speech with going back to typing on his laptab.

Tyson frowned as Max dodged another attack.

"Max! Cmon! Stop dodging my attacks!"

"Sorry Tyson but you need your Dragoon to win this!" Max replied cheerfully.

"Com Tyson! Call out Dragoon! Your gonna loose!" Ray joined in.

"This Battle is over. Tyson really is just an amateur beyblader." Kai smirked knowing this would cause Tyson's bubble to pop.

"Aghhh!" Tyson cried in frustration.

"I'll show you Kai! COME OUT DRAGOON!" The same rumble of the earth and a short quake appeared and the same piercing white light which concluded with a loud roar.

"Amazing…" Kai muttered as Draciel wobbled.

"Dragoon doesn't scare us! GO FULL POWER!" Tyson just laughed.

"This fight is mine!" Dragoon started spinning now in backwards.

"What!?"

"That's impossible!" Ray gasped.

_Tyson Kinomiya who are you! _

Kai clenched his fists in frustration.

"Now Galaxy Turbo V Storm ATTACK!"

"MAXIMUM DEFENSE!" Green and White beyblades met in a fierce collision sending dust everywhere.

When the dust moved, Tyson's blade was spinning looking unfazed of the ferocious attack while Max's Beyblade was found to be slammed in the nearest wall behind Kenny.

"Whoa…" Max whistled as he ran to get his blade back.

"Yesss! We won again!" Tyson cheered while Ray laughed at Tyson's antics.

"Wow Draciel you took a beating…I was sure we were gonna win…" Max mused as he handed his blade to Kenny's for repair.

"Oh gosh…Max no hard feelings?"

"None at all!" Max grinned and tackled Tyson in a large bear hug. Something in Kai's stomach clawed in anger at this reaction but he shrugged it off.

"Obviously Ray and Max are out of training and shape to be beaten by the likes of Tyson…" Kai smirked yet again.

"What does that mean Teme!"

"Nothing you'd understand Dobe"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Jackass"

"Immature"

"Teme!"

"Annoying."

"HotShot!"

"Dobe…"

"Aghh! Kai you are so frustrating!"

"Shut up and fight me!"

"No way!" Kai glared a vein popped in his temple.

"Grab your Beyblade now!" Kai demanded.

"No!" Tyson whined, glaring back which equal ferociousness.

"Someone call the police…" Both glared at Max who shrunk in size.

"Kai Tyson break it up. Kai you cant force him to beybattle you…" Kai huffed and turned his back to the group. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Ty…" Ray turned to the bluenette.

"Yea?"

"You have an 'date' tomorrow…so its best to complete your weekend homework today…" The neko-jinn reminded.

"Its not a date! Tala and I are hanging out!"

"Sure…." Max grinned

"If he does anything wrong…don't hesitate to call us okay…" Ray reminded him again.

Tyson nodded. "Yea I will…done worry…"

"He wont call cause he is not going…" Kai stated in a simple tone.

"Not again…" Tyson groaned.

"Tyson Im serious. I see you out of your house tomorrow night and you watch what's going to happen."

"Why are you acting like you own me!"

"Its for your own good." Kai replied.

"How can you be sure that I wont sneak out Huh…"

"You wont because me Ray and Max will be spending the night at your dojo tomorrow…"

"Hey! And you planned on telling us this?" Max inquired

"Never. Shut up." Max pouted.

"Sorry Kai…but I cant stay at Tyson's tomorrow…I have some stuff to do." Ray explained. Kai turned to him and glared, narrowing his eyes.

"You will come tomorrow with Max and if you don't you can just say goodbye to your precious hair Kon…" Ray gulped and hid behind Tyson and Max.

"You got any thing left to say Max?"

"I…uh…"

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sugar would you?" Max paled.

"Glad you see it my way."

"You cant force me to stay home!" Tyson protested. Kai walked up to the blue-haired blader, their nose touching.

"Watch me."

With that he walked out.

Tyson cried in anger and left too.

"Well Kai's pretty protective of Tyson isn't he?" Ray laughed. Max shrugged.

"Its so obvious that he likes Taka…" Ray and Kenny gaped.

"Don't joke like that Max…"

"Im serious…" Max retorted

"Sure…"

"Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari are polar opposites. They hate each other!" Kenny commented in confusion.

"Haven't you heard…Opposites attract?"

Ray and Kenny looked surprised.

"How do you know all this?" Ray wondered as they walked home.

"Elementary my dear Ray…" Max stated in a bland 70's voice before walking away.

Ray sweatdropped.

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful night.

--

WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT

DID YOU LIKE IT?

MY PARENTS ARE CLOSING MY INTERNET FOR GOOD! IM SO SADDD! I WONT BE ABLE TO POST STORIES THEN

LETS HOPE THEY DON'T DO IT

REVIEW PLEASE

GIRLPRINCESS

--

**On an All new Episode of Hidden Obsession**

"_Where is Tyson?"_

"_Look at that! A birdie! Isn't that cool!"_

"_Where.Is.Tyson?"_

_--_

"_Get out your spy gear boys…were heading out…"_

_--_


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh

**This is my first Beyblade fanfiction so try not to be too harsh.**

**And please read and review as much as you can!**

**I do not own Beyblade! Heck I don't even own a cookie!**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own the CARTOON Beyblade but I do own some of them top-thingies…ya hear!

**Recap**

"_Are you busy Saturday Night?"_

_--_

"_He's not my friend. He's just an opponent whom I want to crush in a beybattle." Kai glared, spitting out every word coldly._

_--_

"_You cant force me to stay home!" Tyson protested. Kai walked up to the blue-haired blader, their nose touching._

"_Watch me."_

_--_

"_Takao Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari are polar opposites. They hate each other!" Kenny commented in confusion._

"_Haven't you heard…Opposites attract?"_

**LovelySinner7: **My parents say that having three computers with internet connection is costly so…

(Sorry for the late update, I was sick.)

**Chapter 6 – Caged**

It was official. Tyson Kinomiya was pissed of. Big Time.

The reason?

Simple

He had a 'date' with Tala in less then 45 minutes and here he was sitting in the living room of his Grandpa's dojo tied tightly to the chair.

Oh yes. This is way past the sanity level.

"Kai! Im going to kill you!" Tyson huffed as he struggled once again against the tight bonds.

The said person smirked as he lay on the large couch watching T.V without a care in the world.

"Be quiet Kinomiya…Im trying to watch something…"

A vein popped in Tyson's temple.

"Let me out! I can not simply let Tala be stood up! I have to go there!"

"Ray, shut him up…" Kai demanded with a yawn. The said Neko-jin sweat dropped.

"Um…"

"Just do what I instructed you to do." Kai sighed in annoyance. Ray smiled slightly and walked up to the living room cupboard and rummaged through some drawers.

"Aha!" Ray grinned as he found what he was looking for. Tyson tilted his head in confusion.

Ray's grin still remained as he walked up to the angry bluenette with a duct tape and a small piece of cloth.

No way.

"No way in hell." Tyson glared

"Sorry buddy, but my hair's on the line…"

"Traitor…" Ray mumbled

Ray sweatdropped again and Kai chuckled.

"Mmhphphh!" Tyson retorted

"Whatever."

A death-glare match started.

And Max walked in.

"Holy Moley…" Max gasped as the sight of Tyson being tied and gagged to a chair in the living room against his will. Ray was watching him like a hawk similar to a prison guard.

"Is this how you treat your crush Kai?" Max suddenly demanded. Kai spluttered on the soda he was drinking while Tyson became abnormally quiet.

"Hn. Im going to ignore that."

"Phfpp." Tyson replied

"Im guessing he agrees?" The Dragoon weilder yawns and nodds.

"Kai…aren't you going a little over board with this?"

"A little?" Ray asked in disbelief. Kai growled and Ray jumped sweat dropping.

"Watch it Kon. When I say he isn't going. He isn't going. And considering who we are dealing with, he is going to try to do so."

Tyson mumbled something which was muffled by the cloth.

"Be quiet Kinomiya." Kai glared at the struggling Bluenette.

"Is this even legal?"

Ray raised his eyebrows at Max's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have practically kidnapped Tyson and trapped him inside his own house against his will."

Ray chuckled slightly. "Hey if the law finds out, we will say it was Kai." Max grinned. Kai scoffed.

"Its for his own good. Im going outside to train. He moves. You die." Kai warned before standing up and walking outside.

Max and Ray nodded hurriedly.

Tyson again spoke something which they couldn't comprehend.

"That's nice Tyson…" Ray mumbled waving his hand off-handly. Tyson glared.

"Alright…Max you watch him for the first 10 minutes and then I will take over…" Max sighed.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Sugar." Ray replied simply, causing Max's eyes to widen.

"Sorry Tyson. Ray! We must not fail Kai!" Max proclaimed. Tyson sweat dropped.

_Some best-friend you are…_

Ray left soon.

Max sighed and plopped on the couch and turned towards Tyson.

"Im watching you buddy." Max grinned. Tyson glared.

"Mphphfphh."

"I love you too."

Tyson slumped his shoulders in defeat. There had to be some way.

Max felt a little guilty treating Tyson this way. He could at least make this kidnapping a little more comfortable. He walked up and undid the gag from the bluenettes face.

'MAX YOU TRAITOR!!" Max winced.

Oh Boy. I think the gag was much better on his face.

"Tyson calm down…"

"Calm down! I'll calm down when you-" Tyson paused. He just thought of something ( Im so proud of you Takao-kun!)

"Max I wont go…I promise…" Tyson pouted. Max shook his head.

"Sorry buster…" Max looked determined.

"But I want to eat that cake I made with grandpa yesterday…" Max's ears perked up. Cake?

"Cake? What Cake?"

"The Strawberry Cheescake…It will probably turn soggy by the time Kai lets me go…" Tyson grinned.

"…"

"All that moistness…"

"Whipped cream…"

"Double Strawberry and Vanilla lair…"

"All that sugary goodness…" Max lost it.

"Here I come my sweet!" With that he dashed out within a split second. Tyson sweat dropped.

"Same old Max…" Tyson now wondered how he could untie himself. This was the golden opportunity to escape. Just then he heard footsteps approach and stopped struggling.

"Hey Ray!" Tyson tried to look casual.

"You look happy…"

'It's such a beautiful night…"

"Were inside…" Ray stated.

"Oh."

"Where's Max?"

"Nature was calling him." Ray sighed. He needed no more details.

"I guess I'll watch you…" Tyson groaned. How could he get out of this one.

Think!

Think!

Think!

"Whoa Ty…if you want to go to the bathroom then say so…you look deeply stressed…" Ray mused, worried a little.

Tyson blushed. " I was thinking about something!"

"That's a first…"

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"From all the way over there?" Ray chuckled.

Tyson glared and spat in Ray's direction which he barely missed.

"I'll be quiet…"

Wait a minute. This is Ray Kon we are talking about. Tyson smiled devilishly.

"I really wanted to look good tonight." Ray perked up at this.

"I bought everything…new clothes…new deodarent…new shoes…even a new shampoo and some of them new hair products you hear on the Radio…" Ray's eyes widened.

"Instand Paradise Mark 4.8?!" Tyson chuckled

"Yup…I wanted to make a good impression." Ray was out and heading towards Tyson's room within a second. Tyson smiled gleefully.

"Okay! Cmon Takao! Time to escape!"

How to break these ropes.

Hmmm.

Hey look! A cactus…I wonder.

Tyson stood up a little, the maximum the bonds would allow him, and started jumping towards the plant.

"Who knew that damn plant would come in handy…" Tyson wondered as he came near it and panted. This was too troublesome. That dinner better be good.

He started scratching the back of the ropes on his hands against the thorns.

"Come ON…"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch! UgH! Agh! Eep! Oof! Aaa! There!" One knot came loose and Tyson managed to use his boyish-force to break them apart.

"Yes! Success!"

With that he quickly untied his feet and became free. The Great Houdini should be proud.

"Now comes the difficult part…Ray is upstairs but how will I get to Tala without being caught by Max and Kai?"

"I can do it!"

"…"

"Hopefully…"

Tyson tiptoed to the front door and stopped beside the kitchen which blocked his way.

Max could be seen on the counter eating away the poor defense-less cake.

If he rasied his head just a little, he would see Tyson trying to creep past the doorway.

Tyson was sweating bullets.

"Thank god Grandpa is away…" Tyson sighed.

He quietly started moving across the doorway to the other side until…

Creak.

Max froze.

Tyson panicked.

Max looked up.

Tyson started praying.

Max gasped.

Tyson sighed and rummaged in his pockets.

"You!"

"Yes me."

"How did you escape!?"

"A Kinomiya never reveals his secrets…"

"You cant go! Kai will kill us!"

"He doesn't own me Max! I can take care of myself!"

"You aren't going anywhere Tyson!"

"Sorry Max…"

"Huh?"

LET IT RIP!!

"Ack! Tyson!" Max screamed as Dragoon hit the cake beside Max causing it to be splattered on the angry blonde's face.

Tyson had an apologetic look on his face as Dragoon came back to him.

"Sorry Maxie! But I cant break my promise to Tala!" With that Tyson ran outside the kitchen and locked it.

"That ought to keep Max away…Ray will probably take a while…" Tyson mused as he walked outside to the front lawn to see Kai training with his blade.

Tyson froze.

Shit.

Kai looked up and his face hardened.

"They are dead." Kai growled.

Tyson sweat dropped.

"Kai you cant stop me! I promised Tala I would meet him there!"

"And I promised myself that I wouldn't let you go." Kai retorted angrily

"You don't own me!"

"Its for your own good."

"Sorry Kai…but you asked for it…" Tyson sighed as he launched Dragoon at Kai who was taken by surprise.

The blade Hit Kai's Dranzer and dust gathered in front of Kai, at the collision making him cough. And they say Tyson is dumb. Psh.

Tyson grabbed his blade as it retreated and made for the gate when a hand grabbed him.

"Ack!" Tyson almost screamed. He turned around to see Kai glaring at him coldly.

"How did you escape that?" Kai scowled.

"Im Kai Hiwatari."

"How could've ive overlooked that…" Tyson muttered sarcastically.

Kai's grip tightened.

"Tyson, get back Inside."

"No…"

"…"

"…!"

"…"

"…!!"

"Get. Inside. Now."

"N.O"

(Dejavu anyone?")

_Think Tyson. Think!_

_What can really shock Kai so that he will let go…_

_Think!_

_(_Tyson's evil conscious popped up)

_**Well Tyson…you could…**__ (whispers something)_

_ARE YOU CRAZY!?_

_**It's the only way**_

_No way!_

_**What's the matter…scared?**_

_No…_

_**Admit it…you are…**_

_Am not_

_**Are too**_

_Nope_

_**Prove it!**_

_Ugh…you so owe me for this…Kai will kill me…if I don't die of embarrassment._

Tyson took a deep breathe and kissed Kai gently on the cheek.

Kai froze.

_What. The. Flipping Hell?_

Due to his shock, Kai let go. Tyson's eyes widened at this.

_**See I was right! I knew it would work!**_

_I was also right! See I was not scared!_

"Sorry Kai…please don't kill me…BYE!" Within a flash Tyson disappeared.

Kai looked dazed for a second before realizing what had happened.

"Tyson you are toast." Kai growled. Max and Ray ran over, both looking disheveled.

"Ah…Tyson escaped!?" Max cried out.

"Oh no!" Ray's eyes widened and he grabbed his hair.

"Oh yes." Kai cracked his knuckles.

"Lets all talk this over rationally…" Kai's eyebrow twitched. Tyson's Grandpa then just arrived.

"Hey dudes!"

"I'll deal with you later…" Kai mumbled to Max and Ray who sighed in relief.

"What's up homedogs?"

"Nothing much…"

"Have you homies seen mini-me?" Grandpa wondered as he looked around. Tyson wasn't with his friends.

"Yes. He went out with a disguised rapist to dinner." Kai replied simply. Max and Ray's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" Grandpa cried out.

"Yes."

"Get yout spy gear dudes…were going to save T-man!" Grandpa demanded, a determined fire in his eyes.

"Thought you might never ask." Kai smirked

"Poor Tyson…" Max whisteled.

"I'd say poor Tala…he's going to face the wrath of Grandpa and Kai. And Tyson's apetite." Ray chuckled.

"I feel for him."

"Really?"

"No."

--

**On an all new episode of Hidden Obsession.**

The gang spy on Tyson's date and Kai confronts the red-head and the bluenette.

As an apology, Tyson promises Kai a beybattle later…

Its Gym class! And that means trouble for Tyson!

The ultimate fight: Max Vs Tyson. Reward? Chocolate chip cookies.

--

Hey guys sorry for the very late update. I have been sick and so havnt got the chance to post or type the chapter…Really sorry…maybe the next chapter will be posted tomorrow or on Sunday or Monday…not more then that.

Hope my parents don't close the internet. For sake of this story.

REVIEW PLEASE!

GIRLPRINCESS!

--

**Poll of the day.**

Who is the funniest character is far?

Tyson

Ray

Max

Kai

**My vote is not counted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden Obsession**

**Rating:** T

**Author:** Girlprincess1 (Danielle)

**Paring:** Kai/Tyson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or any of its characters but I wish I did!

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in like 8 months. That is a lot of time. It's just that I have been busy with school work and such. I have my o-levels next year and it's pretty hectic. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I'll try to post a chapter every Sunday from now on. Thanks so much for waiting. I got 25 reviews for the last chapter and that seriously made my day so thank you so much! I really appreciate it! This is my most successful story on fanfiction so far! I cant wait to get 100+ reviews on this one! This chapter might not be as good as the rest because I haven't written in a long time.

**Thanks to:**

_**Bunnykim89, Matt-the-Teddybear, sonata hirano, Ugawa, tempest-storm, LovelySinner7, Mysteria, Lindseypaw, cazzyprincess, bloodyhacker19, Artemis of Luna, greywindfalcon, plutonian princess, x-KuroxShiroxAi-x,FirieGurl, crystalbladedragon, nekosoulreaper, Unknown_Girl, JudiasAngel18, Parasitic Eve, ranicka, Angel Born of Darkness **__and __**Lady Evans Potter**_for reviewing the last chapter! It means so much to me! Cookies for everyone!

**Chapter 7 – Kiss and Tell**

Kai, Max, and Ray currently stood before Kenny and by the look on Kai's face, the mood wasn't friendly.

"I told you guys I promised Tyson I wouldn't tell you three where he and Tala are going!" Kenny protested for l the umpteenth time.

"But Kenny! You don't understand! We need to know where he is!" Max exclaimed, his eyes filled with worry and fear now that Kai told them Tala was a rapist.

"Why? And why are you guys dressed in spy gear?" Kenny raised an eyebrow, not that any one else could see underneath his hair. Suddenly Kenny realized what was going on.

"You're going to _spy _on them!" He looked at them accusingly.

"Umm….what gives you that crazy idea?" Ray chuckled nervously. Kenny rolled his eyes, which again went unnoticed. Seriously he needed to get a haircut.

"You're joking right? The black ski-caps, the green face paint, the black clothes. It's all a dead give away. Kai Im even surprised at you! Do you think I'm that dumb!?" Kenny replied indignantly. Who were they trying to fool?

"But Kenny didn't you hear!? Black is the _it _color nowadays! It's what everyone is wearing!" Max informed him grinning nervously.

"Yea and everyone's wearing face-paint. It's the latest trend!" Ray added.

"….." _I swear I won't come out of this with my sanity intact. _Kai rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you guys say. Tyson made me promise! And I don't want you to ruin his night. Tyson's making new friends which is great!"

"I don't think friendship is exactly what Tala wants." Ray muttered.

Kai growled.

"Kenny, .He?" He demanded coldly.

Max and Ray gulped. Kai was scary when he needed to be. But Kenny wasn't deterred.

"I'll say it again! You guys cant do anything to make me tell!" Kai's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed the front of Kenny's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"I'll ask again nicely. Where the fuck is he?"

"That new French restaurant. 5th Avenue! Street 7! The tall expensive looking building next to that shoe store that Max loves." Kenny blurted out.

"Good. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Kai muttered before letting go of Kenny who fell down with a thud.

"Owww."

"And Kenny, if it's the wrong address you'd better sleep with one eye open." Kai replied darkly.

Kenny peed in his pants.

---

Kai Ray Max and Grandpa Kinomiya stood in front of the tall building and Max whistled.

"Wow didn't know Tala was loaded. This place looks expensive." Everyone ignored him and he pouted.

"Okay Ray you know what to do right?" Kai turned to Ray who nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then lets move homies! T-man needs our help!" Grandpa declared

Ray took a deep breathe, searching through his pocket if it was still there. Finding it he nodded to Kai and enetered the resteraunt and walked up to the attendant.

"_Bonseiu_r" (Good evening)

The attendant looked at him up and down and wrinkled his nose disdainfully but faked a smile.

"_Bonseiur, construise te avons quelqu'un reservation?"_ (Good evening, do you have a reservation?)

"_Pes…."_ (No)

"_Alor's te pevventpas entrent_" (Then you cannot enter)

Ray nodded and took a deep breathe, hoping this would work. He took out his mobile and sent a text message to Kai. The attendant looked at him suspiciously.

"_Avant de moi vont d`esir en vois quelqu'un mage astrifce?"_ (Before I go want to see a magic trick?)

"_ji suis anime" _(I am busy)

"_plaisent?" (_Please?)

Ray gave him his puppy dog look.

"_pourtant monseruir_" (But sir….)

"_plaisent juste une artifice_?" (Please just one trick)

"_bon_" (Okay)

Ray grinned, inwardly cheering. Thank lord he took those extra-curricular French classes. At times like these they come handy. His French teacher would have been so proud.

He took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them and motioned for the attendant to pick a card.

The attendant, slightly hesitant, chose one. Ray nodded and took it back, without looking at it and shuffled the deck of cards again. The attendant looked at the deck of cards curiously, all of his attention focused onto it.

Kai Max and Gramps took their cue and quietly entered the shop. They looked up to see if the attendant had noticed. He didn't.

They bent down and crawled beside the attendants podium, past Ray's legs and entered the door.

Ray was sweating bullets now. The hardest part had now come. He had to stall for time so that Kai Max Grandpa and Tyson could sneak back out unnoticed as well or they would be in big trouble. Their appearance would cause some suspicion as to why they were sneaking in and out of a rich resteraunt like this.

Tyson better appreciate this, Ray thought bitterly.

"_lequel une?"_ (Is it this one?)

"_pulle_" (No)

"_lequel une?"_(Is it this one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

Ray smiled nervously. Kai better appreciate this.

_Hurry up guys _

_---  
_

Kai Max and Grandpa entered the resteraunt, which was extremely packed with people.

"Over there! By the window!" Kai pointed out.

By the window, which was a few steps away was a large plant which could hide easily the three of them from front but if anyone entered the resteraunt and looked to their right they would catch them.

It was a surprise no one was noticing them. They were too busy eating. Kai couldn't see any waiters nearby.

_Must be in the kitchen. Good. _

He sneaked past pillars and plants until he arrived at the window and crawled behind the large green-plant. Kai motioned for Grandpa and Max to come next.

"I havnt felt so youthful since the 40's dudes!" Grandpa exclaimed flexing his arms. "This is so refreshing!"

"Yea yea that's nice Gramps…." Max mumbled and took out his binoculars.

"What are you doing Max?" Kai questioned.

"Doing it like spies do it!" Max answered a determined expression on his face. He hid the binoculars beneath two leaves of the plant and raised himself a little higher so that he could see through them.

"Dumbass." Kai muttered as he peeked around the plant to look for Tyson. Grandpa was busy going on and on about how the power of youth was so refreshing.

"There! I see him and Tala too!" Max pointed out.

"Where?!" Kai turned to Max.

"In the centre next to that old lady in pink!"

"I don't see them!"

"Cmon! That old lady next to that brunette in blue! Kai work with me!" Max sighed.

Kai looked at Max with a weird look.

"Did you have any sugar today? Cause I don't see any old lady in pink in this room!" Max looked away from the binoculars motioned for Kai to come forward.

"See for yourself bigshot!" Max pouted. Kai examined through the binoculars and soon spotted Tyson as well.

"Got them!" Kai muttered and zoomed in. Tyson was busy eating whatever he had ordered, no surprise there. Tala on the other hand was busy staring at the oblivious Tyson.

He said something which made Tyson stop eating and blush slightly. Kai's eyebrow twitched.

"Kai I want to see what's going on!" Max whined. Kai glared at him.

"I'll be silent now." Max mumbled.

Tala leaned towards Tyson, across the table and that was all Kai could stand. His vision turned red and he let go of the binoculars and marched across them. This time everyone was looking.

---

(Outisde)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

Ray was now very nervous. The attendant looked ready to kill now.

_Kai what's taking you so long!_

_---  
_

"Kai?" Tyson spoke in disbelief, "How did you know I was here?"

"That doesn't concern you Kinomiya, now let's go."

"But Kai, if you haven't noticed Im in the middle of something here." He motioned towards Tala who was giving Kai a very cold look.

"I don't care. You're coming home."

"T-MAN!" Grandpa suddenly shot out from behind the plant.

"Grandpa?" Tyson's jaw dropped. "What's going on here!?"

"We are here to save you!" Grandpa answered grabbing Tyson's hand and made him to stand up. Now everyone was looking at them.

"Take a picture it'll last longer I guarantee you" Kai snarled at them.

"What the heck is going on! Grandpa who are you trying to save me from?" Tyson was now very confused.

"Tyson is he your Grandfather?" Tala asked.

Tyson nodded. Suddenly Max lunged out from behind the plant and jumped onto the waiter standing behind Tala, more importantly the pastry in the tray he held.

"SUGAR!"

"MAX NO!" Tyson and Kai yelled at the same time.

Too late.

CRASH.

BANG

FTTANG

Tyson was completely red now. He hadn't been so embarrassed in his whole life like he was now.

Kai on the other hand was giving Max a very angry look.

"Max so much for being subtle."

"Look who's talking" Max shot back while devouring the pastry in his hand. The waiter underneath him had a shocked look on his face,

"_gestionnaire!" (_Manger!)

Max turned to him.

"gesti-what?" Question marks appeared above his head.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and a short plump blading man, in a black and white suit walked out.

"_Quoi Allume au delà de" _(What is going on!?)

Everyone in the restaurant pointed at Tala Tyson Max Kai and Grandpa.

"Traitors!" Max yelled standing up. He rummaged into the pockets and brought out a pair of really small silver colored balls.

"Max what are those?" Tyson turned to Max.

"These are smoke pellets! They produce smoke when you throw them on the ground! I got them from this neat antique shop downtown"

Max gave a battle cry and throw them on the ground. But nothing happened.

"Hey what gives!?" Max exclaimed. Kai smacked his forehead while Tala gave Max an incredulous look.

Max started stomping on the balls. "Work you stupid thing!" Tyson gulped at the manager who had a really angry look on his face and turned to Max.

"Max buddy! Stomp faster!!"

"Im trying!"

---

(Outside)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

"_lequel une?" (_This one?)

"_pulle" _(No)

---

"_et resider __en dehors de!" _(And stay out!) The manager yelled and slammed the door on Tala Tyson Max Kai Ray and Grandpa's face.

"Somebody sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Max muttered

Everyone minus Grandpa and Ray turned to glare at Max.

"What?"

Tyson sighed.

"Can anyone explain to me what just happened?"

"We were trying to save you from the rapist!" Grandpa pointed at Tala.

"Im no rapist!" Tala defended himself.

"Who gave you that crazy idea?" Tyson turned to Grandpa, an annoyed look in his stormy blue eyes.

Everyone turned to Kai and Tyson glared at him

"What I didn't think they'd actually fall for it. It was just to make Grandpa keep you from seeing Tala." He muttered and crossed his arms.

"Kai! Your impossible!"

"And your annoying but we cant help it can we Tyson?"

"You…I…uh…Arrghhh!" Tyson cried out in frustration.

"Now guys don't start again" Ray mumbled. "We have had enough drama for one night." Everyone nodded.

"Cmon dude its getting late, we should head back home!" Grandpa turned to Tyson.

"You go ahead Grandpa, ill walk home after I sort things out here." He turned to glare at Kai who rolled his eyes.

"Okay but don't be late." He called a taxi and left.

Tyson turned to Tala and gave an embarrassed grin.

"Im sorry about my friends ruining the night." Tala smirked.

"Its okay Tyson, there are other dates."

"I doubt that…."Tyson muttered.

"Did you say something?" Tala asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tyson laughed nervously.

"Well see at school Tyson, I had a great time." Tyson nodded. He made to turn towards the others and walk away but Tala grabbed his hand and turned to the others.

"Could you guys give us a minute?"

"No." Kai stated simply.

Tyson turned once again to glare at him.

Ray and Max dragged Kai away.

"Cmon Kai….the least we can do is give them a few minutes to them selves." Ray sighed.

Kai grumbled. They all walked into a nearby café.

Tala turned to Tyson.

" Call me if you ever want to hangout." Tala handed Tyson a piece of paper on which a number a telephone number was written, Tala's obviously.

Tala leaned forward until their noses were touching. His lips aimed for Tyson's but Tyson moved his head on the last second and his lips made contact which his cheek.

Tala pulled apart and frowned.

"See you at school." He mumbled before walking away.

Tyson was dazed for a moment by what just happened before coming back to his senses.

He walked into the café the others had entered earlier and spotted his friends in a table near the corner and took a seat besides Max.

"Hey your back." Max welcomed him.

"What did he want?" Kai asked. Tyson gave him an angry look.

"Like I would tell you. By the way, Ive got a bone to pick with you." He scowled. "What were you thinking when your barged into my date?"

"I warned you before that I wouldn't let you go on this date with Tala. You should have seen this coming."

"Why cant you just let me be Kai!? I can take care of myself!" Tyson turned to the others.

"And you two! You as well?"

Ray sighed. "Tyson we already told you that we didn't trust Tala with you because he gives off a bad vibe and this date was a bad idea. When Kai told us he was a rapist we couldn't just stand back and let him rape you."

"But he isn't a rapist!"

"We know that now! Blame Kai for tricking us into believing he was a rapist!" Max defended himself and Ray.

Tyson sighed yet again.

"Well what's happened as happened. Its not like I am ever going to go out with him again"

This made everyone look at him.

"The date was a disaster?"

"It was okay. It was just the fact that Tala kept on staring at me the whole time. I mean I was doing all the talking and all he did was stare stare and guess what, stare!" Tyson ranted.

"Did you guys kiss during the date?" Max queried.

"Umm….he was going to kiss me when Kai barged in, but…."

"But?"

"Right now when you guys left for the café, he tried to kiss me but I moved my head so it landed on the cheek. Like I would give away my first kiss just like that."

"First kiss?" Ray asked, amazed.

"Yea, is that so hard to believe that I haven't been kissed."

"Well, Tyson looking at you….its pretty hard to believe." Max commented.

Tyson blushed.

"Kinomiya, all in all, admit it that I was right in the first place."

Tyson turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine, you were right. I should have listened to you and Im sorry. There happy?"

"Just one more thing." Kai added.

"What now jerk?" Tyson asked.

"Beybattle. Saturday."

Tyson rolled his eyes, He should've seen this coming.

"Haven't we gone through this already?"

"Tyson I think you should have one match with him…" Max interjected.

"What?"

"I think so too." Ray agreed.

"Why? He's a jerk to me all the time."

"Yea but this time he asked nicely."

"Fine."

"So Saturday then?" Kai asked, just to confirm.

"Yea Yea whatever."

Kai smiled inwardly. He would finally get the battle he had been wanting for the past 3 days.

---

As the four of them headed back to Tyson's house' to drop him off, Tyson remembered something.

"How did you guys know I was going to be at the restaurant?"

"Kenny." Kai stated simply.

"That little traitor." Tyson muttered.

"Don't blame the little guy. Kai can be very intimidating." Ray grinned.

Kai suddenly punched Tyson's shoulder.

"Owwww what did you do that for?"

"That was for kissing me earlier today." Kai muttered in a low voice so that only Tyson heard him.

( They were walking in this order. Max, Ray, Kai and then Tyson.)

Tyson pouted slightly and grinned cheekily.

"You know you liked it Kai." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kai punched him again, this time harder.

"Owww!"

**POLL RESULTS**

**TYSON: 13 VOTES**

**KAI : 6 VOTES**

**MAX: 4 VOTES **

**NEW POLL:**

**Which of the following is the most in-character in the story?**

**Tyson**

**Max**

**Kai**

**Ray**

**Tala**

**Kenny**

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!

GIRLPRINCESS!

**NEXT TIME ON HIDDEN OBSESSION!**

The School Is Organizing a Fund Raiser in the form of a carnival to raise money for the homeless and every student has to participate. One of the gang (Kai Max Ray and Tyson) gets the kissing booth.

Who do you guys want the kissing booth to be assigned to?

Xoxo

Danielle

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to say that six months off have been an eye opener to me, regarding this story. Although this being my most successful story along with Genetic Mutation, I am deeply disappointed in this one. I don't like the writing style or the way I had written the previous seven chapters. Im not going to change them, but here on out, its going to get serious, the way it should be. The rating has gone to M, for mature scenes and future sex scenes, so if you don't like them, you can leave.

**Warning: **Sexual Content, Mature Scenes, Mild Language, Dark Humour, Non-consensual relationship, Sugar-high Max Tate.

**Rating: **M

**Paring: **(Seme/Uke) Kai-Takao, Ray-Max

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or its characters and never will.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

_Chapter 8: Unrequited Love _

Takao sighed as he clenched and unclenched his right fist, curling his fingers. A History textbook lay open on pale white bed sheets beside him, and notes lay scattered all over. With a yawn the bluenette rubbed his eyes and checked the digital clock on his bedside table.

07:00 stared back at him in large bold green letters. Takao groaned and plopped onto the bed with a thump, stretching his small frame, relaxing his tense muscles. He had been working on the History text tomorrow all day, and right now it was taking a toll on him.

Failing that test was not an option, as he had barely passed Math and Science. With a determined look Takao sat up and grabbed the notes, arranging them in chronological order, getting ready to revise them once over, until The Treaty of Versailles was permanently burned into his mind.

The shrill tone of the cordless phone echoed across the silent room, making Takao squeak and jump slightly. Trying to control his rapid heartbeat, he grabbed the phone and muttered a breathy "hello?"

"Takao, you okay?" Ray's worried voice rang in his ears and immediately Takao's mood improved.

"Ray! Im fine, you just scared me for a bit. With Grandpa being away for a dinner with a friend and me being alone and all" Takao sighed as he tucked the phone under one shoulder while he continued scribbling away with his other free hand, the white pages of the text book completely filling up with dark blue ink.

"Sorry I couldn't keep you company. With my doctor's appointment and all" Ray muttered as he heard the dry scratch of pen on paper.

"S'kay, how did it go?" Takao wondered, scribbling out the last word with one swift stroke of his pen before resuming his work.

"Im actually just leaving so decided to give you a call to check up on you" There was a pause and Takao presumed he was supposed to say something but shrugged. Mariah's screech suddenly rang loudly in Takao's ears making him wince and hold the phone away.

"Mariah's on a rampage. I'll talk to you later, Bye!" Ray ended the call hastily before Mariah turned ugly. Takao chuckled, chucking the phone back on the bed and it bounced before landing on a pillow with a smooth 'plop'

"I wonder what Max is doing?" Takao wondered as he finally finished revising and sat up, scratching his midnight blue hair.

He quickly dialed the cheerful blonde's number only to get the voicemail.

_Hey it's Max, living his life! Im not here right now, so leave a message after the beep. *click*_

With a groan, Takao sighed before dialing in a certain dual-haired teen's number.

"Kai-?" Takao started before he heard a low growl and then a dial tone. He knitted his eyebrows in frustration.

So much for that.

He stood up, plopping his sock-clad feet on the cool wooden floor and walked outside. The dojo was eerily quiet, and suddenly chilly. The sudden cold in early October had surprised everyone in BeyCity.

*click*

Takao frowned, turning around, ears twitching in response. What was that? A shiver ran down his spine.

With hesitant footsteps he walked back into his room and closed the door with a sigh. The cold was getting to him, Takao decided and agreed on going to sleep. As he pulled back the covers, clearing away the mess, he heard it again.

*click* Frowning, Takao once again turned again, towards the source of the noise which appeared to be the window. He bit his lip as he walked forward slowly, before opening it slightly. A cold blast of air met his face, making his teeth chatter.

Takao poked his face outside, and a view of the dojo's large garden came into view, looking stunning in the moonlight. A soft smile graced the beautiful bluenette's features.

The bushes ruffled, catching his attention and he leaned forward and heard it once again.

*click*

"Hello? Anyone there?" He called out, his voice wavering, images of several horror movies flashing in his mind.

Nothing

The leaves of the trees rustled soothingly, and Takao's bangs swayed, getting in his eyes. With an annoyed yet confused look, Takao shut the window this time failing to see a shadow appear from the bushes followed by another *click*

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Max shook his head, shaking away the water droplets that had gathered in his bright golden hair. Takao, beside him gave an indignant huff and Hilary giggled.

A light drizzle was pouring down outside, as the three walked together to Homeroom, hallways bustling with chatter and shouts. Girls giggled away, exchanging the latest gossip while Boys bragged about their next conquest, before giving a vulgar remark to a passerby, male or female, which caught their attention.

"It never rains this soon, this time of year" Hilary muttered as Takao and Max stood beside her as she fished for her book from her locker. The said locker was covered in complete magazine articles, newspaper clipping etc, all seemingly about Johnny Depp.

Takao scanned the crowd before stormy blue locked with icy blue ones and he froze. Tala glared at him from across the hallway as a lavender haired burly looking guy muttered something in his ear, motioning towards the bluenette. A deep flush settles on his cheeks as the intensity of the glare increased.

Hilary frowned as she caught on and put her hands on her hips.

"What a jackass!" She muttered and suddenly smirked.

"Don't worry Takao, I've got it covered" She grabbed a passerby, a female with bright red hair and glowing green eyes dressed in dark jeans and a blouse. Said emerald eyes widened in disbelief. Hilary giggled before turning away and turned towards them.

"What did you do?" Max wondered, tilting his head to the sight in confusion. Takao couldn't help but notice how cute he looked and smiled.

"Let's just say I spread a little rumor" Moments later a shout was heard from across the hallway.

"_What?! _Tala Ivanov slept with Mr. Richards, the chemistry teacher?" A shrill voice rang out. Max burst out in laughter, and Takao blinked twice before joining in while Hilary smirked in self-satisfaction.

Pretty soon the hallway was filled with murmurs of 'What a slut!' and 'Talk about a man-whore!' with the occasional 'I wonder if they will let us watch' in between.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Kai muttered as he walked up to them. Takao grinned slightly.

"Don't you have some innocent soul to harass, Kai?"

Kai scoffed. "I suggest you keep quiet if you want to stay alive" Takao rolled his eyes, but his eyes brightened seeing a familiar neko-jin walk up to them, grinning widely at them.

"Ray!" They all greeted as immediately Max's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! What did the doctor say?"

"Well, Im…"

"Oh no! Your DYING!"

"Max, no wait I…"

"DON'T DIE! WE ALL LOVE YOU!"

"Listen, Im not die-"

"DON'T LOOK INTO THE LIGHT!"

"Max! Shut up and listen to me-"

"JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE AND…"

Kai growled and flicked Max's ear. He yelped and immediately shut up.

"God, Max I'll give you the benefit of the doubt as suggest that you've been taking drugs again? Not that you _need _drugs to constitute to your insanity"

Max pouted. "Someone people call it 'personality'." He huffed, crossing his arms while Takao and the others looked on amused.

"Whoever ever told you that must be insane, probably a pod-person? Takao, please stop telling Max such things"

"Your sarcasm cut's my soul" The bluenette deadpanned and Hilary clucked her tongue.

"Anyway Ray?" The brunette turned to the golden-eyed boy "What did the doctor say?"

"Well," He sent Max an annoyed look. "I have a slight cold. Mariah was just overreacting as usual"

The bell rang, shrilly and Takao eeped.

"Maxie! We're late; Jeremy's going to kill us!" He hissed to his best friend who gulped before running towards the class, dragging Takao behind him.

Kai shoved his hands in his pockets and followed them away.

Ray and Hilary shared a look before following them.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Beautiful

Pretty.

Cute

Gorgeous

Breathtaking

Stunning

Striking

Dazzling

Lovely

Adorable

Exquisite

Divine

Heavenly

Delightful

Enchanting

Captivating

Enthralling

Alluring

There were many more adjectives that he could use to describe his blue haired angel as he saw his Angel exit the school doors with Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon.

*click* He held a professional camera in his hand, a gift given to him by his uncle for his 18th birthday. Something he had treasured with his life.

The boy momentarily lost sight of his Angel and shook his head, reminding him to concentrate. He had been following his Takao Kinomiya for the past two weeks ever since he had arrived at BeyCity and the first time they met in the school cafeteria.

He so badly wanted to go up and touch his Angel, to kiss him and have his way with him but knew he had to wait. He had planned every tiny little detail precisely and knew it all had to be done with patience.

He sighed as he took another picture as Takao chatted animatedly with the black-haired Ray, his deep full red lips forming a pout, making them look so utterly kissable. He watched as Takao brushed his dark blue bangs from his eyes and sighed in anticipation, just itching to run his hands through those locks, which he knew would be soft as silk.

The boy knew a lot about Takao Kinomiya, having dedicated the past half month for him. He knew all about his father, Bruce Granger, and his brother Hiro Granger. He also knew about Dragoon, his favourite beyblade.

He also knew about Tala Ivanov, the slime who had dared to try to kiss _his _angel last Friday. The very thought made him want to choke the red head with his bare hands.

He was his and his alone. _His_

Fury bubbled within him and his blood boiled in anger as he saw Raymond throw a shoulder across the bluenette's shoulder and clenched his fist, fingernails digging into his palm, leaving indentions and drawing a few drops of blood.

No one could touch his Angel but him. He took out a bottle from his pocket and popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed, wincing at the sour taste.

He zoomed in the camera on Takao's face, sighing at the beautiful face, already having memorized each curve and each feature in detail. He took another picture of his unknowing model and grinned. He had a large collection, having taken a thousand of pictures.

A few hundred or so more wouldn't hurt. No, it wouldn't. The crowd hid him as he went to work, hiding in a nearby alley as he saw the three boys walk to the bus station.

The photographs he had taken were an immense source of pleasure for him, staring at them for hours, fantasizing. He had taken care of his needs by looking at the pictures if it called for it, never by watching him in reality. But right now, he wondered why he hadn't done it before as he saw Takao talk away, unaware.

He could picture Takao's soft mouth on his member, his pouty lips covering his member in a slow sensual move. He groaned as he unbuttoned his jeans and reached inside, grabbing the stiff organ.

A deep moan escaped his thin pink lips as he stroked his aching need, slowly, tracing the vein on the underside. He tilted his head back, knowing he wouldn't be caught, not in this afternoon crowd and stroked harder, pumping it tightly in his hands, all the while thinking of his Angel.

His gorgeous virgin angel.

He could almost imagine how tight he would be.

With a few more strokes, the boy realized that his release was near and soon he came with a loud moan which was muffled by an oncoming truck as it rushed past, blaring his horn.

Zipping up his pants, staring at the mess on the cool pavement below, the boy sighed. With a few more clicks, he walked away, satisfied, for now.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Takao sighed as Ray and Kai sat beside him waiting for the bus. He turned to Kai, who was deep in his thoughts, a frown on his face.

Takao realized, at the moment just how handsome Kai really was.

What with his smooth pale skin that just begged to be touched and unique dual-colored hair with deep ruby eyes. He was unique and different, something which attracted Takao to him.

His eyes traveled to the exposed piece of muscles chest that was revealed due to the V-Neck Kai was wearing and blushed.

The enigma turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" By now Ray was watching both of them.

"Nothing!" Takao squeaked.

"L-Listen Kai? I was wondering…" Kai looked mildly annoyed.

"What"

"Do you want to get some ice cream or something or-"

"No" With that Kai stood up and entered the bus which had just arrived, taking a seat in the back.

Takao looked downcast and bit his lip. He too stood up before a hand caught his wrist.

"Hey, want to grab an ice cream?" Ray grinned, a strange glint in his eyes. Takao blinked before smiling brightly.

"Okay!" With that he took Ray's hand and the two walked away from the bust station.

Kai frowned as he watched them walk away and growled in his seat.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKK

Takao sighed as he walked up to the front steps of his dojo. Dusk was approaching soon, as he could already see sunlight fading away. The streets were empty now. He licked the vanilla cone in his right end before turning to the person standing beside him.

"Ray, you didn't have to pay for me, let alone walk me home. We passed your home four blocks before." Takao frowned, feeling a little guilty.

Ray just chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing. I wanted to treat you Takao" He smiled, "And I couldn't just let you walk all the way home, alone. You know how dangerous it is"

"I can protect myself!" Takao pouted, a bit of some male pride showing. Ray just gave him a look.

"I had fun" He smiled, making the bluenette shiver.

"M-Me too" He looked at the ground, watching a few drops of vanilla ice cream falling onto the grey pavement. He felt shuffling and felt a hand on his chin. He looked up and blushed realizing Ray was holding his chin, their nose's practically touching.

A dark red blush graced his delicate cheeks. Warm breathe hit his face and he bit his lip. Ray sighed.

"Takao…" He mumbled before leaning in. Takao's eyes widened in astonishment. Kai's face suddenly flashed in his mind, before soft warm lips met his own in a kiss.

The cone lay forgotten in the blue-haired beyblader's hands.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

(This will not be a RAY-TAKAO FICTION! IT'S JUST A ONE-SIDED THING, TYKA FOREVER)

I love reviews, so…;) ?

**POLL! **

Stalker!

Yes

No


	9. Chapter 9

I want to apologize to my readers sincerely for the extremely late update and the very slow updates I give you. I'm giving my Olevels in May/June so this will be the last post until the 4th of June. I just hope you guys won't abandon this story until then. I promise to kick off this story after that which a much greater speed.

Im very happy with this story, one of my most successful stories with almost 100 reviews after only 8 chapters, so I thank you all very much!

**Warning: **Sexual Content, Mature Scenes, Mild Language, Dark Humour, Non-consensual relationship, Sugar-high Max Tate.

**Rating: **M

**Paring: **(Seme/Uke) Kai-Takao, Ray-Max,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or its characters and never will.

_Chapter 9 – Hidden Obsession_

He snarled as he kicked the chair with a bone-jarring force, sending it toppling across the dimly lit room. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from a small lamp hung above a wooden desk, a small chair placed beside it.

Pictures lay strewn all across the floor, standing out against the red carpet. Takao Kinomiya was gracing the front of over a thousand photographs, smiling in some, grinning in some and even sleeping in some. The walls were covered in pictures too, along with random scribbles here and there. Most of them read 'Takao', but there were some that also read out 'Angel'

He was breathing heavily, knuckles clenched, nails digging into his palms. His bare chest heaved, as he angrily stomped across the room, tearing whatever pictures came across his warpath. His blue T-shirt lay forgotten on the floor, beside an empty bottle of prescription pills. Scars and cuts marred the broad chest, the longest one starting right under the dark red left nipple and going all the way back, a reminder of just what the kind of a person his father really was. The ones on his back were courtesy of many of his drunk friends that paid him visit at night.

His shoulders sagged and he slumped into one corner, getting on his knees. He took out a picture from his jeans pocket, the camera hanging of his neck. He traced the picture with a slim finger, outlining the soft features of Takao Kinomiya.

But this time, Takao Kinomiya wasn't the sole occupant of the picture. No. He stood, kissing a much taller Raymond Kon. He bit his lip as he tore the picture in half, crushing the side which withheld Raymond Kon, throwing it away in a random direction. He sighed, licking away the blood from his busted lip, as he gazed at the bluenette from the picture. He held it to his chest and closed his eyes.

Takao Kinomiya belonged to no one else, but him. He deserved him. After all, Takao Kinomiya was his hidden obsession. With that he silently laughed himself to sleep.

* * *

Takao sighed as he lay down on his bed, the soft covers feeling very soothing against his clothed back. He shrugged off his sneakers and just sat staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Unconsciously his hand came up to his red and swollen lips and a small smile graced his delicate features.

With a sigh, he stood up and padded across the room to the mirror. He was greeted with his own face, with ruffled midnight locks that were almost coming out of their ponytail, red stained cheeks, and a gleam in his dark eyes. He tilted his head in contemplation as he wondered on what would happen now.

He had always thought of Ray as attractive, who wouldn't? He was tall, verging on 5'11, in comparison to his own 5'5, with beautiful long raven hair tied in a bind. His cat-like golden eyes made him stand out, making him some sort of exotic beauty, contrasting wonderfully with his tan skin. On top of that, he genuinely was a nice person, always succeeding in making Takao smile whenever he was in his company. He was kind and funny, sometimes a bit mean when ticked off, but all in all a worthy candidate for a boyfriend.

The problem lay within the fact that even though Takao enjoyed the kiss, there was no doubt that Ray was an amazing kisser and would become the subject of several dreams from now on, and could grow to love Ray as he obviously liked him, there was someone else. Takao shook his head.

Kai Hiwatari was an enigma at best.

Someone who Takao just couldn't stand

He was cold, aloof, arrogant and a jerk. Kai took advantage of every opportunity to humiliate and mock Takao, something with greatly ruffled Takao's feathers, figuratively speaking. He was distant and harsh, refusing to talk to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary and even then resorting to monosyllabic words.

Kai was the most infuriating person Takao Kinomiya had been most unfortunate to meet. He was annoying, too smug for his own good. He made him want to scream and at sometime, jump off a cliff or pull his own hair out or something. At times Takao felt like just wishing to rip that smirk on his face and to give him a piece of his mind and to just...

Kiss him.

This was something Takao Kinomiya had realized when Kai had interrupted his 'date' with Tala Ivanov. And he was not ashamed to admit it either. But there were half of the people in the school who were in love with him, let alone the fact that Kai barely acknowledged him apart from the regular insults whenever an opportunity appeared. Takao wasn't even sure if Kai was even gay or bisexual even.

Takao groaned in frustration as he sat in his desk chair, and spun around for good measure, but all it did get him was dizzy. He plopped onto the bed once more.

On one hand was nice kind sensitive funny and obviously hot Raymond Kon, but on the other side was the cold, dark yet extremely sexy Kai Hiwatari who had this certain appeal about him that made Takao want to kiss him silly.

Takao placed his head onto a pillow and screamed in frustration, before resorting to calling Max.

* * *

Max sighed as he trudged across the almost empty hallway, being early today at school. He shook his head in a futile effort to dry up his soaking blond locks. Blue eyes, downcast, trailed the ceiling as he made his way to his locker.

Today was a bad day, and not only because today they had a major History test. No, because his long time crush Raymond Kon had kissed his best friend Takao Kinomiya sometime yesterday, Max thought bitterly recalling Takao's call the previous night.

It wasn't fair. Sure Takao was good looking; anyone with eyes could see that. But Max wasn't too bad too, right? He had shiny golden blond hair with sparkling azure eyes and pale skin to match. He was cute, if the numerous compliments he received from fellow classmates were anything to go by. So why did Ray choose to ignore him, his long time friend, for Takao?

Maybe he should dye his hair blue? Perhaps Ray liked bluenette's? Max suddenly grinned, it all made sense now. With renewed vigor he marched happily to class, making sure to stop by the supermarket on his way home.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari had little to no friends, simply because he didn't need them or saw the point. His only friend could be Raymond Kon alone, both having met way back in kindergarten. Ray and Kai very similar in many aspects, both were reserved and silent, unlike Max and Takao who seemed high on pixie sticks all the time.

Both were smart and athletic and preferred to stay away from the female population in daylight hours. Yes, they were rather good friends. Kai understood Ray and likewise.

Both of them were currently walking to their school, this time on foot as Kai refused to use the limo as it gave him much unwanted attention from the female sex.

The streets were damp as it had rained earlier; Kai noticed as he accidentally stepped into a puddle and grimaced at his soaking wet sneakers. Ray chuckled beside him which earned him a well deserved glare. They went past Takao's house which caused Ray to suddenly tense up. Kai, curious, nodded at him, silently asking him a question which Ray very well understood. He replied with a shake of his head, which again Kai could read perfectly, after years of friendship.

Finally after much silence, except for the light cold wind blowing across the street, tree leaves swaying in their path, Ray spoke.

"I kissed Takao" Kai froze, the wheels in his mind churning at an alarming rate.

"What?" He turned to Ray, his eyes cold.

"I kissed-"

Kai growled. "I heard you the first time. Yesterday when you both went for ice cream?"

Ray only nodded.

"And…?" Kai prodded, trying to keep his temper at bay, reminding his brain that this was Ray Kon, his long time friend. The urge to rip him apart did not quell though, it only intensified.

"It was….nice" Ray grinned slightly, his expression telling something else. Apparently, it was more then nice, Kai fumed.

Ignoring Ray, Kai walked forward ignoring the shout to wait up. If only he increased his pace. The only thing his mind registered was to confront a certain blue haired beyblader.

* * *

Takao sighed as he shifted his bag onto his shoulders, nodding his head to the beat of the music playing in his Ipod, as he jogged his way to school. He had a good 15 minutes before school started so he could take his time. Also, he had wanted to talk to Ray before class started, hoping to talk to him about the thing that had happened. Reminiscing yesterdays events, Takao unconsciously blushed and smiled softly turning a corner and heading in the direction of the school.

The wind swayed his bangs and Takao moved his hand to brush them out of his eyes. Not noticing the uneven ground, something that Takao had gotten close familiarity with after the first few days at BeyCity, he squeaked and lurched forward.

He closed his eyes, Ipod clutched tightly in his glove clad hands, awaiting the pain that would come but when none came he opened his eyes, curious. He blushed as his midnight orbs met dark brown ones, twinkling in mischief. He felt large hands on either side of his small waist, steadying him.

Blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs framing his pale face, clashed wonderfully with his eyes. He was much taller, around 6 feet, around Kai's height Takao assumed. He had broad shoulders, a broad chest and muscular arms clearly visible from the tight red sweater that he wore.

"Are you alright?" A deep husky voice complimented his appearance and Takao smiled in gratitude

"Yeah, thank you for, erm, saving me from that fall. Im a klutz really. It's the genes! My dad used to fall all over the place-!"

"You're rambling" The blond chuckled, leading Takao in the direction of the school.

"Oh, sorry! Im Takao. Takao Kinomiya!" The beyblader greeted cheerfully, his Ipod lay forgotten in his pocket.

"Michael Hunter" The blond grinned, jerking a thumb in his direction. Takao nodded and his eye caught onto something.

"Wow, cool camera!" He cooed as he leaned closer to examine the obviously expensive looking object.

"It was a gift for my eighteenth birthday" Michael informed as they headed into the hallway, brushing past hordes of students.

"So you're into photography?" Takao mused as they stopped by his locker. Michael nodded.

"Well, I've got to meet up with someone. It was nice meeting you!" Takao smiled.

Michael's eyes flashed for a second, and his hand lingered on Takao's shoulder for a split second before he nodded and turned around. Making sure Takao wasn't looking, Michael popped a pill in his mouth and smiled slightly, whistling to himself on his way to homeroom.

* * *

"I wonder where Max is." Takao turned to Hilary who was checking herself in the small compact mirror she held in her hands. She shrugged in reply, obviously not paying attention and Takao rolled his eyes.

"Make up can only hide that hideous face so far" He laughed as he ducked under Hilary's assailing fist and gave her an apologetic look.

Someone coughed behind them and they both turned to meet the crimson eyes of one Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai?" Hilary questioned. Kai Hiwatari would never willingly come up to Takao or Hilary on his own. Her curiosity peaked when said person refused to turn his gaze from Takao who shifted from one foot to another, obviously uncomfortable.

"Come." With that, he grabbed Takao's elbow and proceeded to drag Takao to a nearby closet, paying no heed to Takao and Hilary's indignant replies.

"Kai, what the heck? Lemme go..!" Takao muttered trying to get away from Kai's iron grip on his elbow.

Kai only grunted and pushed him into a nearby supply closet. Takao yelped as Kai followed and closed the door behind him.

For a moment, both of them were silent. Kai's breathing echoed across the small room and Takao took a step back, noticing in fact just how close their bodies were. He could feel warm breathe on his face, courtesy of Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai, what are-?" That was all he could voice out before Kai lunged, grabbing both of his cheeks firmly and pressing his slightly chapped lips against his own soft ones. Midnight blue orbs widened as Kai stepped forward, their bodies now pressing into each other. Takao could feel the hard muscles beneath Kai's chest and blushed, images of several dreams he had had coming back to him once more.

Kai's lips turned more aggressive, moving harshly against his own, hoping to get a reaction out of the small boy, but Takao's body refused to function out of shock. Takao unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as the latter traced the seam of Takao's lips with his warm tongue. Their lips moved against each other sensually, and fireworks exploded within Takao's mind as Kai's hands started wandering all over his body. They traced his sides before resting on his small shoulders, pressing himself even more closely against the other, if it was even possible.

Kai took Takao's bottom lip between his own and started sucking on it, making Takao gasp, forgetting all about Ray at the moment and his 'amazing' kiss. Ray had nothing on Kai, Takao realized as Kai continued to do amazing things with his mouth.

The sound of a doorknob turning never sounded so loud to both of them in their life and both boys sprang apart. Takao tried his best efforts to smoothen out his clothes and hair, desperate to calm down his heartbeat. His felt as if it would burst out his chest any second. Kai was faring much better, his lips less swollen and his clothes much more presentable.

Jeremy glanced at them both and scowled.

"Takao Kinomiya, Kai Hiwatari. Principal's office"

With that he proceeded to drag a stuttering Takao by his arm, with Kai trailing behind, a dazed look on his face.

* * *

AN: This was my first time writing a kiss scene, so tell me how was it? Hope it wasn't too bad. Review please! I love reviews soooo much! They're like cookies! :D :D

Poll:

Which Character do you like the most up till so far?

Takao (Age 16)

Kai (Age 17)

Ray (Age 17)

Max (Age 16)

Kenny (Age 15)

Michael (Age 18)

Hilary (Age 16)

Tala (Age 18)

Grandpa (Age 61)


	10. AUTHORS UPDATE IM BACK IMPORTANT :)

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

HELLO.

Hi you guys! Oh my god. I cant tell you how good it feels to be back to writing again for fanfiction. It feels like so long since I last updated. Life has been really really hectic. And I looked back and read all of my stories here, including this, and to be honest? I was disgusted. All of my work is really horrible. And I sincerely apologize to my readers for the quality of my word. The lack of length, depth, characterization, plot, development, everything. But Im back. Ive sorted myself out properly as an author. And Im ready to get back into action. YAY.

Okay, this is really important for the future of this story. Im really sorry if you guys wanted an update. There WILL be more updates, depending on your response to this. So hear me out.

Im still not through with this fiction. But I really don't like some of the earlier chapters and I want to change a lot of things in the later ones. I want to rewrite this story in a whole different angle. A more adult version of it, with more realism, depth and detail to It. The humor will be there but I want to make the plot more realistic and interesting. So I need to start from scratch.

Should I? Are you still interested in this story? I promise to have regular updates from now on if I start reworking because Im back 100%.

I cant continue from where I left things, but its really just a big huge horrible mess.

So tell me what you think.

Review please and tell me if I should rework/restart this. The main plot and pairing will be retained obviously. (:

ALSO. I JUST WANT TO SAY HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT FOR THIS CRAPPY STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL. And I owe you this. A real story. The one you deserve, so. (:

ITS GOOD TO BE BACK.


End file.
